Stomach Ache
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Now that the twins are here what are these new parents gonna do? Jaden and Jesse have there work cut for them. Mpreg, SPIRITSHIPPING JESSE/JADEN! As they raise there kids will someone interfer with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Stomach Ache**

**Hello this in one of the stories i said i was gonna do. It's spirtshipping! In other words it's Jesse/Jaden!  
I hope you enjoy!!**

He moaned, his stomach had been bugging him _all day long_. He stared at the plate of food in front of him distastefully, yes Jaden Yuki was refusing to _eat _food. Syrus noticed that his best friend wasn't eating which was really weired as the brunette _loved_ to eat.

''Aniki why are you not eating?" Syrus asked curiously looking at the brunette.

"Eh... i woke up with a stomach ache this morning, it feels as though if i eat anything at all I'm just gonna throw up." Jaden answered somewhat sickly. "Have you tried any medicine at all?" Hasselberry asked sitting down next to Syrus. Jaden looked at his two friends and answered "No.''

"WHAT!? the first thing you do when your sick is take medicine!" Syrus said in a exaggerated voice. Hasselberry looked at Jaden and said ''Hate to say it sarge but Privet Trusedale is right." "But I hate medicine!(So do i.) it's so...icky and grouse!"

Jaden replied in a whiny voice. Oh he did not dislike medicen no, he HATED it! Medicine always left a bad taste in his mouth, also it made him feel the need to throw up.

"Fine then, you leave us no choice Jay. Hasselberry you hold him down while i get the medicine in his mouth!"Syrus suddenly yelled. "Wait! WHAT!?" Jaden yelled as Hassleberry tried to tackled him but he was to fast and in a second he was running out the cafeteria door.

Jaden sighed in relife when the Slfer Red dorms come in sight now if he could just reach the door then he can... He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was sent hurtiling to the ground, you could gusse on who just caught up to him.

"Ow..." He moaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "Alright Jay, ethire you drink the medicin or we'll force feed it to you." Syrus panted out. He knew that Jaden was fast but not that fast.

Jaden thought over his options, it might make him feel better if he drunk the medicin on his own rather than have Syrus and Hassleberry shove the '_poision'_ down his thraot. And one thing was sure he would rather drink it then have his friends fed him the poision, that would be just like...uncool.

''Fine, i'll drink the poision- i mean medicen!" Jaden said quickly."FINALLY!" Syrus said happily, after pouring out the medicen he handed it to the brunette.

"Do i really have to...?" Jaden said with a small amount of hope in his voice hoping that Syrus wouldn't make him drink the poision. He was dead wrong.

"To bad sarge ethier you drink it or i'll force ya.'' Hasselberry said in a cherrie voice.Jaden gulped there was no way out of this one. ''Okay here i go." Pinching his nose he swallowed the drink in one gulp.

* * *

As he laid on his bed he could not forget the taste of that dammen poision! Yuck that had to be the worse thing he had ever tasted! Not to mention the medicne didn't do a single thing! He drunk the liquid a few days ago and he still felt sick!?

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, he would of had opeaned the door himself but his stomach ache was really getting to him so he just said in a pained tone ''Come in." the door opeaned to reveal none other then his boyfriend Jesse Anderson.

''Whats up Jay." Jesse said in greeting to the younger boy on the bed as he walked over to the boy and hugged him,and as a bonus gave him a short sweet kiss on the mouth. It Jesse that had broken the kiss first.

''From what i heard Jay, you seem to sick to go to spend the day with me and go to the rooftop with me.'' Jesse said in a concerned voice looking at his angle. Jaden looked at him and said ''Don't worry about me Jess, i'm fine now we can go to the rooftop right now if you want.''

Jesse thought about it for a minute before looking at the smileing boy and replied,"Alright we'll go cause you seem fine now." Jaden's smile if possible widend. Of course the problem for him now was that not only did he _feel _sick but now he felt _sleepy_ to.

But none the less he stood up and took Jesse's hand and both walked out of the room hand in hand.

Once they reached there hangout they sat down on the edge with Jaden leaning his head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse having his arm around Jaden's shoulder and having his own head resting on top of Jaden's head.

They both sat there watching the sunset, to other people watching the sunset was boring and dull, but to Jaden and Jesse it was the _perfect_ way to end a streesful day.

Jaden moaned silently, his stomach ache was really bugging him now. Jesse seemed to have had noticed his discomfort. "Are you sure your okay Jay?" Jesse asked now slightly concerned for his boyfriend's health.

Jaden looked at his lover and said in a what he hoped was a reassuring voice,"Yeah i'm fine don't worry.'' He hoped Jesse would belive him. In fact Jaden had felt like this for almost 3 and a half months.

He put his hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed it, he felt ready to throw up any minute now..."Jess...I think i'm gonna hurl." Jesse looked alarmed, he shifted them both so that he was next to Jaden rubbing his back in a relaxing manner.

As Jesse rubbed his back Jaden threw up all the food he had eaten that day, which had been a lot.More than ususual to. When he was done he was shaking and he felt so tired that he wanted to lay were he was and sleep.

Jesse as if sensing what he wanted laid him on his lap and countinued to massage his now aching back. ''Jaden i think i should take you to the infirmy.You don't look so good." Jesse said, and Jaden really didn't okay, he looked dead tired abd he was pale.

Jaden wasn't lisining as he soon felt his eyelids drop, the last thing he hered was Jesse calling his name out before sleep clamied him fully.

* * *

Jaden opeand his eyes slightly and looked around his soroundings, he began to panic until he saw Jesse at his side.He tried to say his name but his throat was to sore from the throw up, all that came out was a raspy groan.But that was enough to get his attention.

Jesse opeand his eyes and he looked at the boy in front of him in surprise,he wasn't expecting Jaden to be awake that quickly. After Jaden had thrown up he looked as thought if he was dying.He had been so pale, that for a moment he thought that Jaden was a ghost.  
''Jaden how do you feel? Does it hurt anywhere?"Jesse asked the brunnett, he couldn't help it he was worried about his Slifer angle.

"I-I'm okay...Jess.'' Jaden finally managed to say,his voice a little hoarse. Jesse didn't look convinced but he let it go...for now."Anyway, the nurse(I don't remember her name.) should be back with your test results in five minutes."Jesse said in somewhat happy tone. He wanted to know what was wrong with his lover and to know wither he could help him.

"How long have i been out?"Jaden asked the European boy,his voice was now stronger but still very sore. "About a half hour, even though the nurse said you would be out for two hours.'' Jesse answered easily,he would of had countinued to talk if the nurse hadin't come back with the test results.

Jaden felt slightly scared at what the results would say, what if he had some deasies and only had a few months to live? He would rather not know but he HAD to know what was wrong. Jesse held his hand and gave it a reassuring squize. "Know matter what the results are i'll still love you Jay.'' Jesse whispered to him.

Jaden nodded.He gulped as the nurse opeand the envelope and stared at it for a minute before she turned to the two waiting boys.Seeing them holding hands she smiled at them and she turned her attintion to Jaden and said in a somewhat plain voice.

"Jaden you are three and a half months pregnant."

* * *

**Hows that for the first chapter? It'l be a while before i can update another chapter.  
This story had been in my head for weeks and now here it is! I hope you like it!XD**


	2. Goodnight

****

Stomach Ache Ch; 2

**Hello I'm glad you all loved chapter 1! I hope i don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.  
Anyway enjoy!!**

"I'M PREGNANT!?" Jaden yelled out in shock. There was no way, it was impossible for him to be...pregnant unless it was because of the _female_duel spirit in him...Yubel. That had to be it he was a male who's soul was fused with a female spirit. Yeah, in a way it made sense to him.

Jesse couldn't believe what Ms.Fontaine just said, she said that his boyfriend was pregnant...with _his_ child none the less. He heard a soft _'thump'_ next to him he turned to see that Jaden had passed out from shock. Though he wasn't surprised he would pass out too if he just found out that he was pregnant.

Although he couldn't help but feel happy at the same time, _his _lover was carrying _his_child. But what if Jaden didn't want to go threw it? He couldn't force him to be pregnant with a child. It would be so much stress on him and so much pain afterword.

''Well, Jesse since Jaden is pregnant you need to make sure he eats a lot and make sure he dose not duel at all. Also he's gonna need a lot of rest. All and all don't stress him out. Oh and bring him here every oh...5 weeks so that i can make sure he's okay." Ms.Fontaina said to the European boy.

''Will do Ms.Fontaina, i'll take care of him!'' Jesse said assuringly to her he then carefully picked up Jaden and held him securely in his arms. ''Well, we'll be going now.'' Jesse said his thanks to her and he and Jaden left.

* * *

Jaden opeand his eyes carefully and looked around, by the looks of it he was back in his bed at the Slifer dorms. But how did he get back here? He didn't even remember walking here, no but he remembered the resson why he passed out. Ms.Fontaina had told him and Jesse that he didn't have a stomach ache, but he was pregnant.

The door to his room opeand which let in a lot of light, he flinched as the light hit his eyes. When the light disappeared he saw Jesse walking up to him. When Jesse got to him he hugged him then both thier lips met in a passianote kiss.

When they broke the kiss do to the need to breath they gazed at eachother's eyes.

"Jaden do you...want the child?'' Jesse asked nerveously, he thought Jaden had said no because he didn't answere him right away but that thought was erased from his head when he heard...giggling? Jaden was laughing!? He waited then Jaden spoke.

"Of course i'm gonna keep it Jess! It's not only my baby it's yours too!" Jesse smiled. "What about the others thought? Sooner or later there gonna find out your pregnant." Jesse asked him.

Jaden thought about, hmm... well it didn't matter to him really if they found out or not. He wasn't taking classes anymore. In fact none of them were, since they graduated the principle just let them stay on the island for a while longer.

"They'll find out on there own."Jaden said to him. "Do you want to go grag dinner? It's shrimp night."Jesse asked him,after all Ms.Fontaina had said to make sure that Jay would eat. "Sure! I love shrimp!" Jaden said then he and Jesse got up from the bed and both quickly went out the door.

* * *

"Whats up Jay!" Syrus greeted Jaden as he sat down with a huge plate of shrimp in front of him. "Hey Jess." Syrus then greeted the other boy whom was also eating shrimp but diffenitly not as much as Jaden was eating.

"Hey slacker heard you got sick a few days ago and that the two freaks had to force you to drink medicen." Came Chazz's voice from across the table.

''You were sick and you drunk medicen?" Jesse asked he had not known that Jaden had been_ 'sick'_ a few days ago. "I'm surprised you didn't know Anderson,he's your his boyfriend after all.''

''Shut it Prinston, if you must know when i went to see Jaden that day he was asleep when i got there." Jesse replied, somewhat anoyed. If only they knew what Jaden's _'sickness'_ was. Of course that was up to Jaden wither he wanted to tell them or not.

"I'm still hungry!" Jaden exclamied, he knew why but he couldn't help it he was so hungry!

''How can you still be hungry sarge!? You just ate a mountain of shrimp and you still want more?!" Hasselberry nearly screamed. As if not bothered by Hasselberry's sudden outburst he shrugged and said,"Yeah.''

Jesse looked at his plate then passed it to his still hungry boyfriend, he wasn't complaining about Jaden's eating habits. Not one of them knew that Jaden was not eating only for himself but for thier baby too. Jaden looked at the plate given to him and smiled greedly he then started devoring the plate of shrimp.

"Slow down mate or your gonna choke.'' Jim said nervously watching as the brunette swallowed his food. Unknown to Jesse and Jaden is that they thought no one knew about Jaden's pregnancy except for the two of them, but of course Jim knew and he wasn't the only one who knew.

"I'm done.''Jaden said when he fineshed his food he leaned back on his seat and patted his stomach. He then suddenly felt very tired, he felt as thought he just ran a mile or more. He felt himself nodding off. He was fighting off his sleepiness if he didn't his friends would get suspisous and Jesse might worry if he fell asleep here.

From under the table Jaden nuged Jesse's leg with his foot that got his imediete attention. Jesse turned to his lover and saw that the boy looked ready to collapse any time. He figured as much, he heard that pregnant people got really tired from doing the simpleist of things.

He nodded to Jaden in understanding,"Hey guys me and Jay are gonna hit the sack so we'll see you tomarrow!" Jesse said to everyone.Then he grabbed Jaden's hand and draged him out the door. When they got outside and out of earshot Jesse turned to Jaden and asked,"You tired?" Jaden noded quickly.

Jesse didn't think when he suddenly picked him up in bridel-style and carried the exsauasted boy up the stairs and into thier room.

* * *

When they entered the room Jesse carefully laid the now sleeping boy on the bed and then he himself climed in the bed and wraped his arms around the brunett's waist and pulled the boy to his chest and sighed in relaxzation. He looked at the angle in his arms and smiled, Jaden looked younger in his sleep and he looked peaceful. He bent down and kissed Jaden's head. Then he rubbed his stomach and whispered,

"Goodnight Jay, goodnight baby." Then he too feel asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter!!**


	3. HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?

****

Stomach Ache

**Hello again, I'm happy you have enjoyed the first two chapters!**

**Tell me in your reviews wither the baby should be BOY or GIRL. Enjoy chapter:3!**

Jesse opened his eyes when the sunlight hit his face, he looked down to see that his slifer angle was cuddling against his chest. Jaden really did look like an angle in his sleep, sometimes he wondered if it was possible for a human to look so cute and adorable. He looked down at his that was still on Jaden's stomach, he smiled at the thought that in a few months from now he would be holding his baby boy or girl. Jesse turned to Jaden when he felt the younger boy shiffting in his embrace, he looked away, _'damn that boy is to cute for his own good!'_ Jesse thought.

He looked at the clock it was 9:30...Jaden wouldn't wake up until at least 11:30. Usually Jaden would wake up earlier but with being pregnant and all...he was gonna sleep a lot later. Well he might as well go eat an early breakfast, Jesse carfully climed out of the bed as he didn't want to wake the boy that was sleeping peacefuly.

After he took a shower and got dressed, Jesse scribled down a note to Jaden explaning where he would be at. After writing the note and placing somewhere Jaden could find it, he walked to over to Jaden and softly kissed him on the lips. He then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

After Jesse got his breakfast he walked to the table and sat down next to Jim. "Morning mate." Jim greeted the smaller boy next to him. "Mornin' Jim." Jesse replied to the Austrialian.

Jim watched as Jesse ate and saw that Jaden wasn't here with him, of course he knew that after last night Jaden would be to tired to come eat breakfast with Jesse. He made up his mind, there was no point in him,Axle,Zane and whoever else knew that Jaden was pregnant to beat around the bush.

''Jesse how far along is Jay?" Jim asked, he was amused in Jesse's reaction to the question.

When Jesse heard Jim's question he had chocked on his pancakes from shock. How did he find out!? He hadn't said a single thing last night, and Jaden didn't want anyone to know so he couldn't have said anything! Then..how did Jim know!?

Getting over his state of shock Jesse turned to to Jim and nearly screamed,"How the hell did you find out?!"

Jim laughed and answered,"Already knew mate, come on if you really look at Jaden you could see that he's a little fatter then he was a few days ago. And not even Jaden eats _that much_ food. And the fact that he's not here right now also proves he's pregnant.A-"

"Alright! I get it!" Jesse caught Jim off on his rant of evidence. He breathed deeply if what Jim said was true,and he was sure it was true, who knew how many other people have noticed. "So far i know that Axel, Zane and Aster know that Jaden is pregnant. I don't know if anyone else knows." Jim answered Jesse's unasked questions.

"Who wouldn't notice?" Came another voice from behind Jesse, Jesse turned to see that it was none other then Axel. Axel sat down across from Jesse and asked,"So? How far is Jaden?" Jesse looked at the two boys and sighed might as well tell them.

"He's three and half months.'' "Already?" Came Zane's voice, as he had heard Jesse's answere and he wasn't the only one. The other people whom had heard was Atticus and Aster. Jesse looked at the small group around him, he had no idea that this many people would notice.

"Why are you all surronding me?!" Jesse said aritated. Didn't they have any thing else to do other then surrond him and ask him things about Jaden!?

"No Jess we have nothing better to do then question ya!" Atticus said in a happy voice. He answered Jesse's unasked question as if he had read his mind.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Jesse asked him, sometimes Atticus was a little to...wired. "What would you do if i said yes?" Atticus asked hopefuly.

"Weirdo!'' Jesse answered, his voice filled with amusment. "That makes two of us.'' Aster said,playing along with Jesse.

"Not everyone thinks i'm a weirdo!" Atticus complained, he had a pout on his face as he faked a hurt look on his face. "Everyone raise your hand if you think i'm weird!" Atticus yelled out. To his dissipointment everyone had raised there hand.  
"Your all so mean!" Atticus said faking once again with a hurt face.

"Where not being mean, face the truth thats life." Axel almost laughed out. Axel was really amused, who knew that making fun of Atticus was so much fun? He just found a new hobby.

Everyone laughed at Axel's statement. Jesse glanced at his watch, he had been ohere over an hour!? Time sure does fly when your making fun of Atticus. "Well i hate to miss out on any more fun guys, but i gotta go. See you all later!" Jesse waved as he walked out the door.

* * *

Jaden yawned as he opeand his eyes, it took him a few seconds to realize that Jesse wasn't there next to him. He couldn't help but feel panic rise withen him.

_'Stop panicing Jaden.'_ Came Yubel's voice from inside his head. 'Yubel?' He called in his mind to the duel spirit.

_'No it's santa!" _She said aritatied. For the past few months she had been calling to him and he finally notices now!?

'There you go with your back talking again.' Jaden said to her, he always thought that her back talking was funny. 'So? What is it Yubel?' Jaden asked.

_'First off i don't need to tell you anymore cause you already know your pregnant.' _She said to him.

'Wait, you knew!?' Jaden almost yelled.' How come you didn't tell me sooner!?'

_'What do you think i was trying to do? I was gonna tell you,but everytime i tried to tell you my voice didn't reach you. Oh by the way you have no need to panic, Anderson left you a note on the desk.' _Yubel said, she loved teasing Jaden it was so funny on how he would argue back to her. To her it was cute.

Jaden looked to the desk, and sure enough there was a note there that had Jesse's neat hand writing.

_'At least you don't have to get up and get breakfast, the note says that Anderson is gonna bring you food. Thats sweet.' _The last part was said with amusment.

'Hm i knew that last part was to good to be true.' Jaden retorted. 'Any way i think Jesse is here, so i'll talk to you later Yubel.'  
Jaden ended there mind conection the moment Jesse entered there room, with a huge plate full of food!

Jesse smiled as he saw Jaden's exprission of the amount of food he had. "Mornin' Jay." Jesse greeted as he kissed him good morning. "Here's your breakfast.'' Jesse said as he put the tray of food on Jaden's lap.

"Thank's Jess!" He kissed Jesse's cheeck in thanks and started to devouer his food. He wondered why Jesse had brought breakfast for him. It wasn't his birthday, what could've had been the reason for this? He wasn't complaning of course.  
"Hey Jess, why did you bring me breakfast? Not that I'm complaning." Jaden asked looking at his boyfriend.

Jesse smiled at the question. He had a feeling that he was gonna ask him that. "I figuered, that after last night you would be tired. So i went and brought you food." He still countinued to smile.

Jaden thought for a minute and realized that he was tired. He had been so busy talking with Yubel that he didn't notice that he was tired. Now that he thought about it his back was killing him. Jesse seemed to notice his sudden discomfort.

"Whats wrong Jay?" Jesse asked with conceren in his face. "My back is killing me." Jaden replied with discomfort showing on his face.

"Come here." Jesse said as he sat down on the bed fully with Jaden sitting on his lap. He rolled up his sleves then he began to massage the slifer's back.

Jaden breathed deeply in relaxzation, Jesse's massage was undoing stree knots that he never realized where there until now. He was in heven! First breakfast in bed and now a massage? Oh today was gonna be a great.

After the massage Jaden felt a lot better he didn't feel any pain at all! "Um...Jaden?" Jesse's voice suddenly became nerveous. "Hm..?"

"You know how you didn't want anyone to know that you are pregnant? Well Jim,Axel,Zane,Aster and Atticus know that you are pregnant." Jesse finished, but he quicky added,"I didn't tell 'em they already knew!"

Jaden was silent,or at least he was until he yelled out,"HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT!?" Jesse had almost gone deaf at the volume of Jaden's voice.

" Jim started ranting about how 'obvious' it was that you are pregnant.'' Jesse answered him. Jaden looked at his growing stomach. Was it really that noticeable? "Is it really that obvious Jess?" Jaden asked his boyfriend.  
"No Jay, people like them would notice, but other people won't notice unless they say something. And i know they won't say anything unless you say so." Jesse assured his angle.

"Your right Jess, they won't say a thing."Jaden said in a happy voice. "By the way Jess, you wanna go to the beach with the gang later on tody? Syrus asked us last night before we left."

"Won't that tire you out? Ms.Fontaine said for you not to do stuff that tires you out." Jesse said with conceren. "Don't worry Jess, i wont go swimming or anything. I'll stay on shore with Sy and Hasselberry,they never go in the water." Jaden said reassuringly. He didn't want Jesse to worry for him.

"Fine we'll go but no swimming or running for you.You are to stay on shore Jay." Jesse gave in but not before laying down the rules.

* * *

**Well heres chapter 3! Remember tell me in your reviwes weither the baby should be a BOY or GIRL. The babies name will be Jesse or Jaden's Japanese names okay? I Hope you liked this chapter! **


	4. The fear

**Stomach Ache ch:4  
**

**Hi! I'm _really _glad you guys are enjoying my story! Any way so far the resuts for the baby are tied 3:3.**

**Well enough of my results, on with the show! Enjoy!!xD**

After setting the ground rules Jesse began to pack there thing for the beach while unknown to him Jaden was having a little trouble getting off the bed.

While Jesse went to the closet Jaden had wanted to get up from bed but found that it was gonna be a little hard to do that. Every time he tried to get up he felt a burning pain on his stomach, the pain made him lay back down until the pain went away. If Jesse found out that he was in pain there was no telling if the older boy would let him leave the bed or not. Maybe if he tried a little harder...

With a huff Jaden managed to stand without wobbiling, what he didn't know was that Jesse had seen his little challenge of getting of the bed.

"Ha! I saw that Jaden! Your in no condition to go anywhere!" Jesse said appearing behind the small brunett.

Jaden turned around in shock quickly, a little to quickly as he had lost his balance.He would of had fallen on the floor if Jesse hadn't caught him and lifted him bridal style. Jesse then gentle sat Jaden down on the bed.

"Aww...come on Jess i wanna go to the beach!" Jaden complained, he had a pout on his face.

"No way Jay! You could barley get off the bed!" Jesse argued back.

"Please Jess." Jaden said cutely he then did his puppy-dog eyes on the poor older boy.

When Jaden did his puppy-dog eyes Jesse couldn't help but cover his eyes and turn around. Those eyes were just to...cute for him to look at! Jaden was already cute to begin with but when he did those eyes he was sold! Waaayy to cute for him to resist. "Okay we can go! As long as you take it easy while were there and you don't go swimming or running you can do what you want. JUST STOP WITH THE EYES! IT BURNS!" Jesse gave in.

"YEAH!!" Jaden celebrated, he knew that his puppy-eyes would make Jesse cave sooner or later! 'Works everytime!!' He thought. The two boys then countinud to get there things ready. "Hey Jay WHY couldn't you get off the bed?" Jaden thought for a second and said "My stomach was hurting." Jaden then went back to getting his things.

"You set Jay?" Jesse called to the Slifer boy. "Yup." Jaden replied, he was gonna pick up his now heavey bag but before he could reach it Jesse ran over and picked it up before he could even bend down. Jaden gave him a weried look.

"It's to heavey for ya to carry." Jesse answered him. When they had there bags ready the two walked out the door and headed to the Beach.

* * *

"About time you two got here!" Alexsis said as the two boys walked toward them. Jaden looked around and was surprised that the whole gang was here. Alexsis, Axel, Jim, Syrus, Zane, Aster, Atticus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Bastion, and Blair. He didn't realize until now that he had that many friends.

"Now that you two are here lets get started!"Attics shouted out he then ran from the to the water and jumped in. Everyone sweat dropped at the boy's antics. Funny. But sometimes just plain old creepy.

Jesse and Jaden set there things down and pulled out a large blanket on the floor. Without thinking Jaden used a pillow he had brought with him and laid down on the blanket. He never thought that walking to the beach would tire him out that much. He sighed in relife he could finally rest.

"Tired?" Jesse whispered to Jaden, he had to be carefull all of there friends were there and the last thing they needed was for them to find out about Jaden's pregnancy. Jaden didn't open his eyes, they felt heavy. He nodded. He then felt someting soft and light cover his body, he cracked open his eyes and saw that Jesse had put a light blanket over him. He looked at Jesse confused. "I figured you'd be tired." Jesse answered his question. Jesse gave Jaden a gentle kiss. Withen a second Jaden was sleeping like a baby.

Jesse smiled at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Even in his sleep Jaden was cute. "Sleep tight Jay." Jesse whispered softly into the sleeping boy's ear. He then turned and walked to the water.

* * *

Jaden felt like he was in hevaen, he felt so peaceful, or at least he was. He heard a all to fimaliar voice coming from the back of his head. Anyone could guess who it was.

_'About time you noticed me!' _Came Yubel's voice. Shesh..She knew he was dense but not this dense.

'What up Yubel. You wanna talk or something?' Jaden asked the duel spirit. Time for some fun.

_'Actualy i'm here cause i'm board! Whats that guys name? The one that is funny most of the time but sometimes creepy?' _Yubel asked the brunett, hey if they were gonna talk might as well talk about someone.

'You mean Atticus?' Jaden answered her, he knew were this was headed. And he thought the samething as Yubel, might as well talk about someone.

_'Yes that one, you know Atticus is funny but sometimes he's just plain creepy?' _She asked him.

'Um..sure?' Jaden said he never noticed wither Atticus was creepy or not.

_'Your dense.' _Yubel said bluntly, of course she didn't mean it. When ever they back talked each other they never meant what they said.

'Who are you calling dense!?' Jaden yelled at her. _'You, you know you wouldn't be as smart as you are now if it wasn't for me.' _Yubel stated teasingly, even thought it was half true.

'Ahh. whatever. Oh i gotta go! Bye Yubel!' Jaden shouted at her. _'Bye Jaden!' _The duel spirit shouted back.

* * *

He felt someone shake his shoulder gently, he opened his eyes slowly he turned to see that it was Chazz. For some reason he felt annoyed that Chazz had woken him up. "What?" He said tiredly.

"Shesh slacker, you know when you come to the beach your soposse to go in the water, not take a nap." Chazz said aritated. "So...?" Jaden asked. "So get your ass in the water!" Chazz yelled out at the brunett.

Jaden froze, he couldn't go swimming Ms.Fontaine had said not to do any extercies other wise he might lose his baby...he fought the tears that wanted to fall at the thought of loseing his and Jesse's baby. It scared him. Suddenly Aster came over and said to Chazz.

"If he doesn't feel like swimming he doesn't have to you know.'' Chazz 'humpfed' and walked away. "Thanks Aster." Jaden said in a slightly sad tone. Aster noticed the tone but choose to ingnore it, "Don't mention it Jay." With that Aster to walked away.

Jaden finally let some of the tears fall, he didn't know why but he felt the need to cry. The strees from his pregnancy was finally getting to him. And the fact that Chazz almost made him go in the water, if he had gone in that water to swim he might of had lost there baby...the tears were running down his cheecks in streams.He couldn't bare the thought of losing his baby! It was to much!

When Jesse saw Chazz walking away and the tears running down Jaden's face, he had thought that Chazz had said something hurtful to his angle. He was gonna go and beat the crap out of Chazz, but first Jaden needed him the most. Jesse ran to Jaden and hugged him tightly, he felt Jaden hugging him back.

"Whats wrong Jay? Why are you crying?" Jesse asked gently. "I-I almost lost...it." Came Jaden's shakey voice. "Who?"

"T-The baby. C-Chazz almost made me go i-into the water. I-I might o-of had l-lost o-our b-baby!" Jaden said with sadness lacing his voice.

Jesse stared at him. Jaden was scared. Scared of losing there baby. He would of had been scared to if he was the one pregnant. Knowing that even the slightest mistake could mean death for your baby. He hugged Jaden tighter and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to stop the flow of tears. "Shh...it's okay Jay your not gonna lose the baby." Jesse whispered reassuringly into the upset boy's ear.

Jaden's tears stoped. Jesse was right, he was not gonna lose his baby to anything or anyone no matter what! "Thanks Jess." Jaden said in a calmer tone of voice. He snuggled into Jesse's chest, Jaden gently laid his hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it. He felt Jesse's hand on top of his own, he then felt Jesse giving his hand a tight little squeez. Jaden felt his eyelids getting heavy once again.

Jesse knew Jaden was starting to get tired again, with his other hand Jesse shifted Jaden so that Jaden was laying down on his lap with Jesse rubbing his back soothingly. His other hand never left Jaden's hand, the two hands where still on top of Jaden's stomach. Jesse made a mentel note to take Jaden to Ms.Fontaine next week, he knew it had only been a week and a half but maybe Ms.Fontaine could tell him someting knew.

He felt Jaden's breathing even out, which ment that his angle was finally peacefully asleep.

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 4! Just so you guys know i won't update tomarrow. My hand is starting to go numb from all this typing, so i'll update on Tuesday. In the next chapter, since the results are tied, there will be a surprise. Please review!!**


	5. I'm What Now?

**Stomach Ache chapter:5  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like i said, there's gonna be a little surprise in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Unknown to Jesse and Jaden, Alexis had heard there whole conversation. And she was shocked, Jesse had said 'Your not gonna lose your baby.' It couldn't mean what she thought. Jaden was a _boy_ not a _girl_. It was impossible. But with everything that had happen almost half a year ago...it now seemed possible. And she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. She'd ask Jesse later.

When Jesse was sure that Jaden was deeply asleep he replaced his lap with a pillow and put Jaden's head on it. He then grabbed the blanket and put on the slifer's body, after making sure that Jaden was comfortable he gently placed a kiss on Jaden's cheek. He got up and walked away silently, not wanting to wake his sleeping angle. When he was a far distance away from him he saw Alexis coming toward him.

"Jesse..?" Alexis started feeling a little nervous but that wasn't gonna stop her thought,was it? No. "What is it Alexis?" Jesse asked feeling somewhat impatient. If she had something to say well then spit it out and get it over with it!

"Um..is Jaden..well...pregnant?" She asked nervouesly, she waited for the shout that was to follow,it never came. She instead heard Jesse say.

"Yes he is." She was shocked, but at the same time happy for them both. "I'm happy for the two of you." Alexis said to the teal-haired teenager in front of her. Jesse stared at her in surprise, he had expected her to start screaming at him about how he had gotten Jaden pregnant and that if he left him she would kill him. None of that came. She was congratulating them.

"Thank you Alexsis. You have no idea how much that means to us!" He said in a happy tone.

"JADEN'S PREGNANT!?" Came a loud shocked voice. Jesse and Alexis turned to see Chazz standing there shock written on his face. Unfortionatly Chazz had said that a little to loud, so loud that everyone there had heard that thier friend was pregnant. The only ones he wern't surprised were Zane, Jim, Axel, Aster, and Atticus and Alexis and they weren't the only ones Bastion didn't seem surprised ethier.

"The sarge is pregnant!? Man down!" Hasselberry yelled in shock.

"How come you didn't tell us!?" Syrus yelled. He wasn't mad, but being Jaden's friend he felt that he had the right to know. The others that hadn't known felt that they had the right to know too.

"Why are you all looking at me for!?" Jesse yelled iritaed, he did **not **like to be stared at like that it made him fell trapped.

Everyone was silent, they were all looking at the still sleeping brunett, even Chazz's loud voice hadn't made the slifer red stir. "Why arn't you guys shocked?" Hasselberry asked looking at Jim. "That's cause we already knew." Aster answered bluntly.

"Already knew...? How?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, it was obvies. First off Jaden doesn't eat that much, and he never gets tired that easily." Zane said to his little brother. "Actually he's almost four months along right Anderson?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Jesse glared at him. But nodded none the less in conformation. "Jess you should go wake Jaden up he needs to eat. We all do." Blair said to him.

"You brought food?" Bastion asked surprised, "Yup, if were coming to the beach for fun you have to bring food." She said she and Alexis had brought three large baskets full of food. Everyone stared at the loud of food, they hadn't realized that they were hungry. The boys stared at the food for a few seconds before they charged forword and Hasselberry yelling out.

"This is war!!" The only ones who didn't charge forward were Jesse, Blaire, Alexis, Axel, Aster, Zane and Syrus. "At this rate there's not gonna be enough for Jaden to eat." Jesse said with conceren filling in his voice.

"Not a problem. I brought an extra basket just in case." Blaire said happily" I'm glad i did." She added sweat droping at the sight of everyone else practicly killing each other for the food. Jesse sighed and walked away from the small group and towards Jaden.

Jaden felt someone shake his shoulder gently he groaned, and hoped whoever it was would go away. They didn't. He reluctently opeand his eyes only to look into another set of eyes, Jesse's eyes. He sat up slowly and smiled at Jesse, "What's up Jess?" He asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jesse grined and said,"Time for lunch Jay." He practicly laughed at the sight of Jaden's face at the mention of food.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!?" Jaden yelled out in happines. Jaden tried to get up but was once again unable to, he fell back. He saw Jesse laughing at him, he didn't see what was so funny.

Jesse couldn't help but laught, it was funny. He saw Jaden pouting at him, aww...cute. "Here." He lifted Jaden up bridal-style and gently set him up standing. Thought Jaden had to hang on him for a moment as he wobbled until he had gained his balence.

Once he was finally standing straight he kissed Jesse's cheek in thanks and said,"Where's the food Jess? I'm starving!" Jaden said impatienly.

"Umm...Jay?" Jesse called,"Just to let you know, the whole gang knows your pregnant now. And i didn't tell, i told Alexis cause she suspected and Chazz over heard us and he shouted it out."

"It's okay Jess, i knew they would find out sooner or later." Jaden said, now back to getting food... "Can i eat now?" He wined, looking Jesse as if he had the food. "Don't look at me. Blaire and Alexis got your food over there." Jesse said pointing to the small group behind him. "Yay!!" Jaden yelled he then grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him toward the small group.

Alexis turned to see Jaden almost running toard them dragging poor Jesse by his hand. When they arrived Jaden started sweat droping at the sight of the rest of the guys fighting over...food?

"Why are they fighting over food?" Jaden asked while Blaire handed him a sandwhitch which he started eating hungrly. "There's more in the basket if you want more." Blaire said giggeling at Jaden as he devoured.

"To answere your question Jay, we have no idea why." Syrus answererd his friend as he was eating his fourth sandwhicth. "Zane why are you recording this!?" Syrus asked in surprise as his brother had a tape recorder in his hand grinning while he recorded thier friends.

"It's to show what savages they are over food." Zane said his eyes never living the fighting group. He laughed as he heard Chazz yell out " AHH!! THAT WAS MY LEG!! YOU STUPID CROCODILE!! JIM GET HER OFF!!" Everyone laughed as Chazz tried to crawl away with Shrily nawing on his leg.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

After the 'food fight', everyone had a somewhat peaceful lunch they spent the rest of the day swimming. Even Jaden got his chance to go in the water, but he rode on Jesse's back as he swam, Jaden wasn't swimming but he was enjoying being in the water. The last hour of the day spent with everyone watching the sunset.

Jesse sighed happily this had been a relaxing day. He put his arm around Jaden's waist and pulled him closer to his chest, Jaden was currently sitting in between his boyfriend's legs while leaning againset his chest.

For the first time in a while Jaden didn't feel as tired as before, a little tired but not tired enough to go to sleep. He felt very relaxed, having a fun day at the beach with all your friends and your lover was heven. He put his hand over his stomach and gently rubbed it. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to rub his stomach. When he rubbed his stomach it was as thought he was reassuring himself that this was real and not some dream.

Soon everyone packed thier things and left the beach and went to thier sepreat dorms, but they would just drop there stuff off and they would meet again in the Slifer Red cafetieria were they would have there dinner. After dinner they went to the Obelisk Blue dorms to watch the video Zane had recorded. An hour later, everyone had said there good byes and left for there dorms for the night.

Jesse and Jaden walked hand in hand to thier dorm." Just to let you know Jay your gonna go see Ms.Fontaine for a check up. And don't try to escape ethier." Jesse said to the smaller boy, it was a fact that Jaden HATED going to the docters pireod. But Jaden wasn't gonna get away if he had to he would drag his boyfriend there.

When they arrived at there room no words were said as the two boys climed into bed. Jaden snuggeld into Jesse's chest as the older boy wrapped his arms around Jaden's slim waist. After getting comfortable in there bed Jaden felt his eyelids getting heavy. Before closing his eyes he muttered.

"I love you Jesse." With that said he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jesse smiled softly when he heard Jaden say 'I love you.' He then felt a slow breathing on his chest as his angle was now deeply asleep. Before going to sleep as well he kissed the top of Jaden's head and whispered lovingly.

"I love you Jaden." Then he too feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since there day of fun and just like Jesse had said he took Jaden to Ms.Fontaine for a check up. Ms.Fontaine was surprised to see the two boys in her office, she had told Jesse to bring Jaden back every 5 weeks and she had told them that Jaden was pregnant only a week and a half ago so why were they here?

Hiding her suspisions," Hello Jesse Jaden,what can i do for you two?" She greeted the two teenagers.

"I wanted you to check on Jaden just to make sure that there's nothing wrong, if that's okay." Jesse asked the nurse.

Ms.Fontaine looked at him and nodded, if she was right Jaden was now four months along. "Can you two come the other room please?" She asked the boys, they agreed and followed her. In a few minutes Jaden was laying on a table with his stomach covered in some gel. She then rolled in a machine and turned it on and had a imager** (i have no idea what that is called)** and rubbed it on his stomach.

Ms.Fontaine looked at the screen and pointed out to the two." You see that right there? Thats one of your babies. And that one is the other baby." She noticed that Jesse and Jaden were staring at her in shock. She smiled again at them and announced.

"Jaden your pregnant with twins."

Jaden was shocked, _twins!?_ He was gonna have twins. As in not _one _baby but _two_ babies! He felt joy and happnies rising in chest. He felt Jesse's hand squezz his own in happines and joy. In five months they were gonna be parents to twins.

Jesse felt...happy and proud _his_ boyfriend was having his twin children. He bent down to Jaden's level and hugged him tightly, he felt the smaller boy hugging him back tightly too. Jesse was so happy he was going to be daddy in five months, and Jaden was gonna be a mommy!

* * *

**I know that i updated a day earlier then i wanted, but i had to type down an idea that has been in my head for a while! But i'm not gonna update tommarow for sure, my hand is getting so seriously sore that my whole arm hurts! I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	6. Nightmares and Fears

**Stomach Ache:6  
Hello i hope you liked the last chapter! heres the promised chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a month since Jaden was told that he was pregnant with twins. And he was now showing signs of his pregnancy, he was a little 'fat' now. And unfourtonantly for everyone else he was now having mood swings. Jesse remembered the first day of Jaden's mood swings.

'The first day, had been painful...for Atticus anyway. When Jaden started to show that he was pregnant, well Atticus had made the mistake to call Jaden 'fat'. Jaden got mad and had punched Atticus in the face, which resulted in Atticus having a broken noise.'

'When the others saw Atticus the next day with bandages, they thought that Alexis had finally snapped. They were shocked thought when Jesse had told them that Jaden had been the one to break Atticus's noise. He also remembered the look on there faces.

Zane and Aster had burst out laughing at Atticus for looking funny with bandages on his face. Hasselberry had been frightend so much that he had hidden behind Syrus by crouching down to his level. Alexis and Blaire only yelled at Atticus for being stupid enough to call Jaden fat.

Axel, Jim and Bastion didn't do or say anything althought they stayed _far away_ when Jaden had a violent mood swing. And as for Chazz? He was the one to cause the violent mood swing. After words Chazz had to go to the inferimy for a black eye and a sopposed broken jaw. After that day they made sure to stay on Jaden's good side.'

Jesse laughed everytime he remembered that day! He and Jaden were currently staying in Jesse's room in the Oblesik dorms. The Slifer dorm was starting to fell 'cramped' so he and Jaden packed there stuff and moved into Jesse's room. He looked over to the couch were Jaden was seated watching the weather.

He was so bored! He sighed in fustration, Jaden had nothing to do, Jesse wouldn't let him do anything. At first he enjoyed it, but now it was a little annoying. He had finished watching the weather ladey saying that there was gonna be a huge thunder storm in a few day. Another thing was that well he was kinda well...teriffied of thunder storms.

No one not even Jesse knew that he was afraid of thunder storms and he rather keep it that way too. He absent mindedly rubbed his now round stomach. He didn't know wethier it was his imagination or not but he sometimes felt a small amount of movment in his stomach.

Also he felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep. For a while now he was having nightmares about Geise**(**You know the one who tried to get Jesse's crystal beast?**)** hurting him by kicking him and...he stopped, if he countinued thinking about it he would start crying. Suddenly he felt Jesse wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him. He couldn't help but lean on him.

Jesse walked quitely behind Jaden and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. He felt the younger teen lean on him, but what surprised him was he felt Jaden shudder, "You okay Jay?" Jesse asked worriedly. Jaden didn't say anything but he felt Jaden noding that he was okay. "You wanna go take a nap?" Jesse asked.

"S-Sure." Jaden said threw his yawn.

He felt Jesse carefully lift him up and carry him to there bed and gently sat him down. After getting comfortable he closed his eyes and he felt sleep tugging at his body. He didn't want to sleep thought, what if he had that nightmare again? At the thought of the nightmare he wraped his arms around his stomach protectively.

Jesse noticed the sudden discomfort on Jaden's face and Jaden had suddenly wrapped his arms around his stomach as if he was protecting it from harm. Ethier way, he didn't like it. What or who was scaring his angle so much? Though Jaden didn't show fear on his face he could see it in his eyes. And fear was in his eyes.

"Jaden you don't have to be afraid. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or the babies. If anyone tries to hurt you i'll kill them, no one will hurt you or the kids." Jesse said reassuringly, and he ment it. If anyone tried to hurt his angle and unborn children he would kill them. No one was going to get away with hurting his family!

Jaden smiled at Jesse, why was he afraid? It was just a dream after all, it wasn't real. "Thank you Jesse." He said in a low voice, he then leaned up and kissed Jesse on the lips.

He felt Jesse's tounge running on his lips asking for permission that was quickly granted. He felt Jesse's tounge fight with his own, and as always Jesse won.

Jesse's tounge explored everywhere inside Jaden's mouth, he loved the way Jaden tasted. His taste was like a drug he couldn't get enough of it. He heared Jaden moan into the heated kiss. They didn't stop kissing until there lungs started to burn from lack of air, they broke apart. Jaden was breathing heaveily and he looked flustered, Jesse felt the need to kiss Jaden again but Jaden was sopposed to be asleep not kissing him.

"You should go to sleep you know." Jesse said to the now almost asleep boy on the bed. He gave Jaden a final kiss on his forhead and pulled the blanket over the boy's body. He then got up and went to the couch.

* * *

**Dream**

Jaden opeand his eyes only to see nothing but darkness. He suddenly felt cold and scared, he looked around franticly, looking for Jesse. He wasn't there._ 'Of course he's not here boy. No one is here but the two of us.' _Came a loud cold voice from nowhere. Jaden felt someone walking to him he looked around hoping it would be Jesse, when the precence was behind him he turened around and froze in fear.

There in front of him was none other then Geise. He tried to back up but the man in front of him wasn't going to let him get away that easy. Suddenly he felt Geise's hand arouned his throat, he gasped in pain as Geise squeezed tighter and tighter when Jaden thought his lungs would burst from lack of oxygen the preassure disappeared.

He slumped to the ground gasping for breath, he saw Geise move above him,he then felt a sharp pain go up his spine as Geise stomped on his back. He cried out in pain. _'Go ahead boy scream! No one is gonna here you, your boyfriend isn't here to save ya.' _Geise said coldly. _'In fact, why don't i get rid of those little brats of yours? That way i could have more fun with you.' _He countined.

Jaden froze. No he wasn't gonna kill his babies was he!? He backed way from the man until he couldn't go any further, he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a last effort to protect his babies. His fear grew with every step the monster took toward him.

"P-Please d-don't k-kill t-them, pl-please d-don't." Jaden pleaded despreatly. Geise laughed at him.

_'Stupid boy! What makes you think im gonna stop!? Haaa! I'll do what i want! And i want revenge againset Jesse Anderson! What better way to get it then kill his unborn children and have a little fun tourturing session with his little boyfriend? So, stop struggeling it will only be worse for you if you don't.'_

Jaden was now teriffed. He was helpless, when Geise was in front of him he felt pain as the man yanked him up by his hair and then Geise grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head. Tears feel from his eyes as Geise smirked down at him. His breathing was getting faster with fear.

_'Say 'good bye' to your brats boy!' _Geise snarled, the next thing Jaden knew he felt pain as Geise kicked him _hard_ several times in the stomach. When the pain stopped Geise pulled away and he fell to the floor in pain. He put his hand on his stomach and waited for any movement, none came.

He began to sob with the realization that his and Jesse's babies were...dead. He heard Giese laugh as he cried, his...babies were...g-gone now. He felt Geise move above him he felt more pain as he was kicked in the face, he was then picked up by the throat.

He screamed in pain as Geise started to kick him once more in the stomach repeatedly, Geise then droped him and began to stomp on his chest. Then he stoped, he was still there but he stoped. It was now hard for Jaden to breath, he felt blood running from the side of his head. He cried in pain and in sadness_. _

_'JADEN! WAKE UP IT'S A DREAM WAKE UP!!_' Came another voice, Jesse's voice.

* * *

Jaden opeaned his eyes and saw Jesse next to him looking down at him. It had been a nightmare, but it felt too real. Jaden without a secound thought threw himself at Jesse and started to sob.

Jesse had ran to his lovers side when he heared Jaden whimper in his sleep, when he reached Jaden he had tears running down his face and he was twisting and turning. He began to shake Jaden's shoulder and had called out his name too. When Jaden opeaned his eyes the moment he saw Jesse he threw himself at him and started to cry.

Jesse wrapped his arms tightly around the small shaking body of his lover. He rocked the sobbing teenager back and fourth slowly and whispered reassuringly into his ear."Shh..it's okay Jay, it was a nightmare it wasn't real. Your okay, calm down you and the kids are okay."

Jesse felt Jaden calming down a little as he was now crying and still shaking a little. He ran his hand around Jaden's back in a soothing way, "Jay what happend, please tell me what happend?" Jesse asked in a gentle voice.

"G-Geise...k-killed..t-them J-jess, he k-killed o-our b-babies." Jaden chocked out,"And t-then h-he st-started t-to h-hit m-me." He stopped and started to cry again.

Jesse froze, now he knew why Jaden looked uncomfortable before he went to sleep. He hugged Jaden closer, after a few more minutes had passed. Jaden started to calm down a bit, but he didn't let go of Jesse if he did he would be alone.

Jaden felt himself slowly being laid down on the bed with Jesse laying down next him stil hugging him. Jaden finally managed to detach himself from Jesse's strong warm embrace and whipped his tears away. He then put his hand on his stomach and waited, in a few secounds he felt movement. He sighed in relife, they were still alive.

"Jaden. It's okay Geise is not around to hurt you and he will _never_ kill our kids. I promise, no one will hurt you or the kids. Your safe." Jesse said reassuringly to the still some what scared brunett.

"O-okay.'' Jaden said in a shakey voice, he felt tired after all the crying he had done, but what if the nightmare came back? He couldn't go threw any of that again. He felt Jesse pull him towards his chest and hug him tightly.

"Go ahead and sleep Jay, i'll be right here. No more nightmares i promise." Jesse said to him cofindently.

Jesse had seen that Jaden was exsausted but was to scared to go to sleep. He cursed mentelly at Geise, even when the bastard was gone he still caused pain. Geise could mess with him but **not** with Jaden and his kids! If he ever saw Geise at all he'd get rid of him right there on the spot.

Jaden obeyed, with Jesse's arms still wrapped around him he slowly closed his eyes. Withen a few secounds Jaden was peacefully asleep and like Jesse promised no nightmares came.

* * *

**Okay i hope you liked this chapter! To clear any confusion Jaden in now 5 months pregnant.  
Please review!!**


	7. There Names

**Stomach Ache ch:7  
Hello i hope you enjoy this chapter, oh in the story a 4 weeks(month) has passed.**

He pouted, he _hated_ going to his check ups. He didn't need them, but no matter what he said Jesse would force him to go anyway. Right now he and Jesse were in Ms.Fontaine's office checking the unborn twin's condition. When the twins showed on the moniter Jaden couldn't help but smile.

Jesse was a _little_ tired, not from well extercice but from taking care of Jaden. Each day the boy's stomach grew bigger and bigger and because he grew bigger everyday he ate more too. And he was usaualy moody. All and all taking care of a pregnant male was a lot of work. Like Jaden he couldn't help but smile once his future kids showed up on the screen.

She looked at the two boys in front of her, though it was unusaual it was cute. From what she heard Jesse never left Jaden alone for more then a minute. If Jaden was six months pregnant well then that meant...

"Jaden do you know what being six months pregnant means?" Ms.Fontaine asked the small brunett on the table.

"No." He replied, really though he had no idea what it meant. "Jess, do you know what six months being prgnant means?" He asked the blunett. Jesse looked at him weriedly and said.

"No clue."

"It means, that i can tell the babies gender." Ms.Fontaine said in a bisniuse like manner.

Jaden stared at her in shock, they could tell the twin's gender now!? He couldn't belive it, he couldn't help but hope that a least one of them be a boy.

Jesse was in as much shock as Jaden. Ms.Fontaine could now tell weither his babies were girls or boys or both! Though he really wanted a little girl. 'Daddy's little girl' had a nice ring to it.

"I could tell you that one of them is a girl."

"YES!!" Jesse screamed in happiness.

"And the other one in a boy."

"ALRIGHT!!" Jaden yelled in equal happiness.

"Well something tells me you two have things to do, so you might as well go." Ms.Fontaine said almost pushing the happy boys out the door.

Once outside Jesse and Jaden stood there for a few seconds before looking at eachother in happiness. Without word they walked back to the Obelisk dorms with there fingers intwined.

* * *

When they got back to the dorm Jesse went to the kitchen to start making there lunch. While Jaden sat on the couch resting, like always Jaden rested one hand on his stomach. From the back of his mind he heard a certian duel spirit calling, without a thought he started there mind conection.

_'About time!' _Yubel cried out irritated, everytime she tried to call the boy he was never listening.

'Sorry Yubel didn't mean to ignore you.' Jaden said in a sad tone to the now shocked duel spirit. One of his mood swings playing out.

Yubel was shocked, Jaden sounded sad. She felt a protictive filling rising in her, true they back talked eachother but that didn't mean they don't care for the other.

_'Jaden whats wrong? Was it Anderson!?' _The duel spirit asked somewhat angrily. It wasn't that she hated Jesse or anything but she had to make sure it wasn't Jesse that was making Jaden upset.

'No, calm down Yubel it was just one of my mood swings talking.' Jaden said happily, he thought that it was funny how Yubel would over react.

'Any way guess what happend today at the check up?' He asked the duel spirit.

_'What? Um..you found out your blood-type..?' _Yubel answered, she had compleatly no idea what to say.

'No. I now know the gender of my babies!' He said in joy.

_'You do!? Well is a boy or girl? Or is it both?'_ She began to ask, she would never say it but she was excited.

'Boy and Girl!' He said proudly.

_'Can i name them?' _Yubel asked excitedly.

'I'll ask Jesse first. Then i'll tell you after lunch what he thinks okay?' Jaden said to her.

_'Fine.' _

'See ya later!' Jaden called out.

When Jaden came back to the real world(mentaly) his noise was met with the smell of...pizza? He followed the smell hungrily to the kitchen were he saw Jesse sitting on a chair smileing.

"I knew you would come when you smelled the pizza." Jesse said to the hungry Slifer. "You read my mind Jess." Jaden said while bitting into the slice of pizza.

"Hey Jess how would you feel if i let Yubel name the twins?" Jaden asked nerveouesly."She really want's to name them." Jaden then added quickly.

Jesse thought about it for a minute, he saw no harm with letting the duel spirit name the kids. He didn't hate her or anything, in fact like Jaden he had forgiven her for possising him.

"Okay she could name them. Besides i'm not a good name thinker, i got zip on my mind with names." Jesse asnswered, he saw Jaden's face lighten up with joy. Before he knew it he was caught in a big hug. Out of instinct he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

'Hey Yubel! Jess said you can name the twins!' Jaden called in his mind.

_'Yes! I got the perfect names for them. The girl's name will be...Johan and the boys name shall be...Judai. Hows that?' _Yubel asked she had thought of the names while Jaden and Jesse were busy having there lunch.

'Perfect! Thanks Yubel!' He thanked her then cut off there mind connection.

When the two boys let go of each other Jaden was sitting on Jesse's lap while Jesse had his arm wrapped around the brunett's waist.

"Got any names yet?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah she said to name the girl Johan. And to name the boy Judai." Jaden said. Jesse actually liked the names, hmm...Johan and Judai. The names had a nice ring to it he liked it.

"Thats fine by me! I like there names." Jesse said to the smaller brunett.

"I'm glad you like the names." Jaden whispered as he laid his head on the older boys chest.

"Just to let you know Jay, when the kids are born i'm gonna teach them to call you mommy." Jesse said with humor in his voice. He saw Jaden pout. "Fine, but that means they have to call you daddy!" Jaden countered, thought he didn't mind if they called him mommy.

"Well then it's setteled, the twins are now known as Johan and Judai." Jesse laughed out. Like Jaden, he didn't mind if the kids called him daddy. 'Hm...Mommy Jaden.' I so like the sound that he thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! And i know that this isn't the best chapter ethier, i was in a rush to post it up!  
Any way i hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Just A Little More To Go Jaden

**Stomach Ache Ch:8**

**Hello, i hope you enjoy this chapter. And if any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me in your reviews, cause i have run out of ideas.**

His body felt heavy and hot, he was also sweating a lot to. Another thing he hated was being sick and being in bed all day. Some how over night he had gotten sick and now he wasn't allowed out of bed! Oh he hated being sick for one reason only..._medicine_. In fact right now Jesse was trying to give him the medicine, but he was NOT gonna cave that easily.

Jesse sighed in frustration, Jaden was being stubborn. The younger boy was refusing to drink the medicine, he knew that Jaden hated medicine but he had to drink it if he wanted to get out of bed.

"Come on Jay open wide!" Jesse tried.

Jaden kept his mouth shut and he shook his head no. It seemed that Jesse would have to go to drastic measures to get the boy to drink the medicine, Jesse bent forward and caught Jaden in a surprise kiss. Jaden opeaned his mouth in shock he had not been expecting a kiss. Jesse took the oppertonity to shove the medicine down Jaden's throat.

Surprised by the sudden amount of liquid in his mouth he instinctively swallowed the medicien, it took him a few secounds to realize what had just happened.

"You tricked me!" He said accusingly looking angrily at the smiling bluenett.

"Don't be mad Jay, you'll get a reward for swallowing the medicien instead of spitting it out at my face." Jesse said smiling, oh he had a reward alright. He saw Jaden's face going from anger to curiosity in a split secound.

"Really..? What is it?" The brunett asked looking around to see if the 'reward' was in the room. Nothing, ethier Jesse didn't have it yet or he was lying. Jaden didn't want to believe the last part, he refused to beileve that Jesse would ever lie to him.  
He noticed that Jesse wasn't next to him anymore, his noise was then met with a delioucioes smell.

Jesse was now standing in front of him with a giant plate of fried shrimp!? He felt himself drooling, it had been 3 months since he had eaten shrimp. On his secound check up Ms.Fontaine had told them that Jaden shouldn't eat shrimp while he was pregnant.

"Like your reward Jay?" Jesse asked with a smug look on his face, as Jaden was drooling at the sight of the shrimp. Of course he couldn't blame him, he hadn't eaten any shrimp in three months. Ms.Fontaine had said not to give Jaden any shrimp, when Jaden heard that he had been a little depressed that he couldn't eat his faveriot food. But in a day had gotten over it.

Jesse walked over to the now hungry boy and laid the shrimp on his lap, when he let go of the plate Jaden practicly swollowed the whole plate.

"Jess didn't Ms.Fontaine say that i couldn't eat fried shrimp..?" Jaden asked when he swollowed.

"Yeah, so you better not tell her that i gave it to you." Jesse said laughing lightly as the brunett ate his 'reward.'  
"I won't say a thing!" Jaden replied happily as he ate his last shrimp. He leaned back into the pillow feeling satisfied and oddly slightly tired, no doubt the medicien was kicking in. He then felt a cool hand on his warm forhead, it felt good so he leaned in on the hand.

"Well your tempature is droping so the medicien is working. And by the looks of it so is it's side effect." Jesse said slowly, he felt Jaden lean in on his hand, no doubt that right now his cool hand was practicly hevaen for the smaller boy. An idea hit him.

"I'll be right back Jay." Jesse said as he walked quickly to the kitchen. A few secounds later he came back with a bowl of cold water and a little rag. Sitting down next to the brunett, he dunked the rag in to the water and placed it on Jaden's forhead.  
Jesse smiled when Jaden sighed in relaxzation as the cool rag on his forhead made him somewhat soothed.

Jaden closed his eyes in bliss as the water seemed to take away the heat that was on his forhead and on the rest of his body. It was as if all the stress from the past few months was being taken away, it felt really good.  
Unable to stay awake any longer he let himself fall into the dark pits of sleep, but not before whispereing.

"Thanks Jess.." He was then fully asleep. "No problem mommy." Jesse whispered into the sleeping brunett's ear, calling the boy by his nickname given to him by Jesse himself. He remembered that the first time he had called Jaden that the boy had crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at him as if saying 'Why you gotta be so mean..?' of course the look was playful.

He laughed lightly, then he bent down an kissed the brunett on his cheeck and carefully got off the bed and quitely walked out the door.

* * *

"About time Anderson!" Chazz yelled when the bluenett arrived at the boy's hangout. "And wheres the slacker!?" he asked noticing that the Slifer hadn't arrived with the other boy. Though Jaden was pregnant that didn't mean Jaden couldn't hang out with them after all he still was a guy.

"Sleeping." Jesse replied in a plaine voice.

"Why? He never sleeps at this time." Syrus said, conceren in his voice.

"He got sick last night, so i made him drink medicen." Jesse said to the small boy.

"Wait you got the sarge to _drink medicien_!?" Hassleberry asked shocked.

"Why are you shocked at that?" Aster asked looking at Syrus. He didn't know why they where making such a fuss over the fact that Jaden drunk medicein.

"Cause Jaden** hates **medicien. He never drinks it." Syrus stated, "Jess how did you get him to drink medicein!? Me and Hassleberry practicly had to force feed it to him!"

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out." Jesse said smugly, laughing at the disbelived look on Syrus's and Hassleberry's faces.

"Speaking of Jaden how is he? Any more news?" Zane calmly asked the bluenett.

"Actually yeah i kinda forgot to tell ya that Jaden's having twins and-" Jesse was cut off as everyone had yelled out.

"WHAT!?"

"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US JESS!?" Axel yelled, he couldn't help but be in shock. Niethier Jesse or Jaden had said anything about twins. And Jesse decided to tell them now!?

"I CAN'T TELL YA ANYTHING IF YOUR ALL YELLING AT ME!" Jesse yelled out, that made them shut up.

"Okay i'm gonna say everything, but no interruptions got it?" Jesse asked irritated. When they nodded, he told them that Jaden was six months along and was going to have twins and that they were a boy and a girl. And told them lastly that the girl's name was Johan and the boy's name Judai.

"When were you gonna tell us all of this?" Jim asked.

"Like i said i uhh forgot.." Jesse said nerveously.

"So let me get this stright, the slacker is six months along, having twins a boy and girl, and there names are Johan and Judai?" Chazz asked making sure he was right.

"Yup. That sums it up." Jesse said plainly.

"Yay! That means i can teach your kids about show biz!!" Atticus said happily. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ther is compleatly no way i'm letting you near them! I don't wan't them to turn out like you!!" Jesse laughed out.

"No offence Atticus, but we wan't the twins to be _normal_ not weired like you." Bastion joined in.

"Yeah, we also don't wan't them to look like clowns ethier." Aster said with humor.

"I'm not a clown! And I'm not wired ethier!" Atticus yelled out looking at everyone there.

"Have you looked at yourself in the miorr lately?" Axel joked, pointing to Atticus's Hawiane shirt and shorts. Everyone laughed at that.

"Shut up!!" Atticus crossed his arms and pouted.  
The rest of the time was spent making fun of Atticus.

* * *

Jaden turned to his side in his sleep, 'Damm! stop kicking me!' The twins had suddenly started jabbing him for no reason didn't they know that hurt!? Uncounciously he rubbed his stomach soothingly trying to make them stop. What he got in return was a kick.

Well at least there was one good thing about there kicking, it meant that they were alive and that they were almost here. Jaden smiled at the thought that in just three months he would be in Jesse's words a mommy.

"Hey soon you two are gonna meet your mommy and daddy and we'll get to meet you too." Jaden said softly to his stomach, he didn't know why but he felt the need to talk to them. It felt...right. Suddenly he heared the door open that meant that Jesse was back.

"Hey Jesse!!" He called out, he laughed as the older boy had jumped in shock.

Jesse turened to see Jaden laughing at him for jumping.Wait wasn't he supposed to be asleep!?

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Jesse asked looking at the brunett as he walked over and hugged the boy.

"They wouldn't let me sleep!" Jaden cried out.

"Who's 'they' Jay?" Jesse asked couriouesly. He looked at the brunett, Jaden then grabbed his hand and laid it on his stomach, he looked puzzeledly at Jaden.

"Wait." He said to him simpely.

Suddenly Jesse felt...a kick in Jaden's stomach. His eyes widened in surpsise, the twins were...moving! He smiled in joy, words couldn't describe how happy he felt. He looked at Jaden in disbelife, he wanted to make sure this was real.

"Yes Jess this is real, these two wouldn't stop jabbing me!!" Jaden pouted, he was sleeping so good and then Johan and Judai had to start jabbing their 'mother'. Jesse laughed at Jaden's pout, he couldn't help but bent forward and kiss the brunett on the lips.

"Just three more months to go Jay, just three more to go then they'll be here." Jesse said gently he hugged the boy closer to him and kissed his head. "Just three more to go." He said again to the brunett.

* * *

**I hope you people enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review!**


	9. Cruel and Unusual Punishment!

**Stomach Ache Ch:9**

**Hello! So far I'm very happy with how much you guys like the story. Also like i said in the last chapter I'm open for suggestions cause now I'm officially out of ideas. Any way enjoy!! X3**

"Please Jesse can we go..?" Begged Jaden looking at Jesse with his puppy dog eyes.

"No Jay, it's to early to get ready!" said Jesse folding his arms and turning his head away when Jaden used his 'puppy eyes'. Since this morning Jaden had been begging him to go shopping for baby supplies, which Jesse didn't plan to do until next month.

Jesse was lucky that the his dorm had an extra room for the twin's room.( the dorms have four rooms: Bedroom, living room, kitchen and an extra room.) Other wise they would have to leave the island and go buy there own house, and they weren't planning to leave the Academy anytime soon.

"Pretty Please Jess?" Jaden continued to beg, suddenly he smirked he had the _perfect _planto convince the bluenette into taking him to shop.

"Fine! But that means no more kissing or hugging!" Jaden taunted, he smirked when Jesse's face paled in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Jesse looked at the evil smiling brunette, n-no kissing...and no...hugging!? No! That was cruel and unusual punishment!! He couldn't survive without somehow touching(Not that way.) his angel!

"PLEASE JADEN ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT PLEASE LET ME HUG AND KISS YOU!!" Jesse begged the brunette going as far as to get on his knees and hug Jaden's leg.

"Anything...?" The brunette asked glancing down at his boyfriend.

"Yes!! Anything!!"

Jaden put his finger on his chin and put on a thoughtful look, "Well... i don't know.." he continued, on the inside thought he was laughing his butt off. Haaa! Had he known this earlier he would've so done this a long time ago!!

Jesse began to panic, if Jaden didn't think of something...he couldn't hug or kiss his angel, he then remembered that Jaden had wanted to go shopping for baby stuff this morning. Maybe he still had a chance!

"If you let me hug and kiss you i'll take you shopping for baby stuff!!" Jesse finally caved.

Jaden danced on the inside, he knew that his evil plan would work! And know he could get things for the twins, YAY!!

"Okay, deal!" Jaden said happily. Jesse got up quickly with a huge smile on his face and lunged at the brunette carefully and hugged him tightly.

"So lets go Jess no time to waste!" He grabbed the blunette's hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"C-can we take a break Jess...?" Jaden asked sitting down on the bench, damm he got tired by walking for an hour only!?  
Oh.. after this was all over he was gonna run around the island like a maniac even if it would be the last thing he ever did!! He felt so..fat, it was official he was gonna run until his feet were to soar to move!

"Sure."

Jesse sat down next to the brunette and gently rubbed his aching back. After an hour of shopping they had gotten dippers, bottles, and Jesse was carrying around a giant box that was supposed to be two cribs, and by the looks of the box, heavy. And they still had to get there cloths and Jaden wanted to pick out a color for there room, he said that white and blue was getting to boring to look at.

After a few minutes the two boys got up and headed to the child's department but before they got there they saw a very familiar group of people. A.K.A Alexis, Atticus, Chazz and Syrus.

"YO GUYS!" Jaden called to his friends, they turned to see the brunette waving at them and Jesse who looked like he was gonna collapse from a giant box that he was carrying.

"Aniki!" Syrus called while rushing over and gently hugging the brunette.

"Hey Jay!" Alexis greeted and she too hugged the brunette, it was hard to believe that a few years back she used to have a crush on the brunette. But when she saw that Jaden had fallen in love with Jesse and Jesse fall in love with Jaden, well she gave up and let them be. After getting over it she began to see Jaden more as her little brother.

After greeting Jaden, Chazz and Atticus went to Jesse and helped him carry the box.

"What do you have in here Anderson!?" Chazz cried as he tried to carry the box by himself.Why was it was so dammn heavy?!

"Two cribs." Jesse replied simply, smirking as Chazz struggled to hold the box.

"Wait your shopping for the twins already? Isn't to early?" Atticus asked looking at the amused blunette.

"That's what i told Jaden but he forced me to come here!" Jesse said in a low whisper to the three boys. He didn't want Jaden or Alexis to hear him, Because of Jaden's hormones he would start crying because he would think that Jesse was keeping things from him. And Alexis? She would slap him for making Jaden cry, the girl was protective of him. The other boys were thinking the same thing: Never.Piss. Alexis.Off. It was scary.

"Hey Jaden why don't we go get the cloths and pick out the paint, just the two of us?" Alexis asked smiling at her 'little brother'. Jesse looked up hopefully, if Jaden said yes then he would be a free man! 'Please say yes Jay!' He thought.

"Okay! You can leave if you wan't Jess! You don't have to stay!" Jaden said, looking at the older boy with a huge smile on his face.

"You sure...?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, you need a break anyway!" Jaden replied happily, he and Alexis then turned away from the four boys and walked away.

Making sure that Jaden and Alexis were out of ear shot, Jesse yelled,

"Yes! I'm free at last!"

"Jess how did Jaden make you come here anyway?" Syrus asked.

"He forced me! He said that if i didn't take him he wouldn't let me hug or kiss him!" He said in a saddend tone.

The three boys stared at him in shock, thats how Jaden made him come here!?

"Believe me Jess i know how you feel!" Atticus stated, "Some of the people i use to go out with did that to me too, it was so mean!"

"ACK!! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?" Chazz yelled as he fell with the giant box on top of his back. Together, the three boys carefully lfted the box off Chazz.

"I think we should take this back to your dorm Jess." Syrus suggested eying the box with fear, and they why that box would crush him if it fell on him.

After dropping the box off at Jesse's dorm the boys went out to the Slifer cafietiria to grab a late lunch. The whole day Jaden spent his time with Alexis while Jesse kicked back and hung out with the guys. Jesse told them that the twins had started to move around.

"Can i be there Godfather!?" Atticus asked exitedly.

"Maybe." Jesse said, 'Like hell i would!'

Jaden was actually having fun for once. Now he knew why girls liked to shop a lot! It was fun and you got to hang out with your friends all day! After shopping for the baby cloths they took a lunch break where Jaden told Alexis that the twins were moving around.

"Have you named them yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, the girl's name is Johan and the boy's name is Judai!" The brunette replied proudly.

"Aww. The names are cute!" Alexis speueld. "Hey lets go pick out the paint!"

"Yeah!"

With that two teenagers got up and went to the paint shop.

"Hmm..how about yellow?" Alexis asked.

"Nah to bright." Jaden replied. "How about purple?"

"To dark." The girl said.

The two teenagers hadn't realized that picking the color for a baby's room would be so freaking hard. Suddenly they had an idea.

"Peach!" The two yelled out at the same time. After all peach wasn't to light and it wasn't to dark either, it was perfect! After paying for the paint, the two walked out of the store laughing.

"It's getting late Jay, lets go back to the dorms." Alexis said, the sun was already setting, time flew when you were having fun. "Okay." The boy replied, when he got home he was soo gonna go to bed, his feet and back were really killing him! Who knew that Johan and Judai were heavy!?

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! oh by the way i may have to cut back on the updating cause my grandma got surgery and she needs help getting around the house. like i said i might. Well... review please!! X3**


	10. What's This Feeling?

**Stomach Ache ch:10**

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday! Any way i hope you like this chapter! If ANYONE has questions about the story please don't hesetaite to ask, i'll answere them.**

* * *

When Jaden reached his dorm the first thing he noticed was that Jesse wasn't back yet, of course he didn't mind. After all Jesse had been looking after him for a long time now, he deseved a break. Jaden put the paint in the soon to be nursery room, hmm should he paint it now or wait for Jesse to help him? He really did wanna paint right now, but it would take forever!

Oh well he'd start painting now! After sitting up the room and finding a few brushes he eagerly dipped the brush into the paint and started coloring the walls.

A little TO eagerly, as when Jesse came in Jaden didn't notice him yet and up running the brush across the bluenette's face!  
Jaden turned around and noticed that Jesse looked shocked and had paint across his face, he began to laugh... he couldn't help it he looked funny!

"It's not funny _mommy_." Jesse empisised the word, Jaden didn't like it when he was called 'mommy'. Thought he also couldn't help but laugh too. Jaden thought that the nickname was girly and said that only the twins could call him that. But that didn't stop Jesse from calling him that at all.

Jaden stoped laughing when he heared his nickname he disliked it when people called him that it made him fell like a girl! But that wasn't gonna stop his boyfriend from calling him that. The first time Jesse called him that he made the blunette sleep on the couch, but after he called him 'mommy' a few more times he gave up.

"Your gonna paint right now?" Jesse asked, he finally noticed the color of the paint: peach. Most boys would agree that peach was well kinda...stupid but Jesse actually liked it, it wasn't to bright or to dark. Thought he also saw that not even half the room was painted. He then grabbed a near by towel and wipped all the paint off his face.

"Hey Jay why don't you stop painting and tommarow me and the others will help you? It'll get done quicker." Jesse reasend, which was true, and Jaden was sweating a little and his legs were slightly shaking. That made him worry, also he had rushed back, for some reason he had a felling that something was gonna happen. He didn't like it.

If something was to happen to Jaden and the twins and Jaden was hurt or lost the kids he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Jaden you okay?" He asked the brunette. Jaden noticed that the bluenette's voice was filled with worry. It hit him there that his body was aching especialy his back and ankels. He was so absorbed with painting the room that he didn't notice the pain.

Now that he noticed he felt so tired that he wanted to sleep and not wake up for a while, he was so tired...he never got to finish as his ankels gave in and he began to fall.

When Jaden began to fall he thought, no he knew that if he hit the ground right now in his condition he might lose the twins...he closed his eyes as he felt tears begen to fall off his cheeck. He shut his eyes tighter getting ready for the empact, it never came, but before he hit the ground he felt a pair of warm strong arms catch him and hold him in a tight embrace.

Jaden turned to Jesse and began to cry in his chest. 'That was to close...way to close...' He thought as he countinud to cry into the warm chest, he felt Jesse hug him while rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh..it's okay Jaden your alright...there still alive." Jesse whispered softly into the brunette's ear, as if to prove his point he took one of Jaden's hand and placed it on his stomach and waited, and as if they knew that there mother was upset, they jabbed at Jaden's side, saying that they still were here.

Jaden began to calm down when he felt the twins hit his side, damm that hurt. He wasn't crying but he still sniffed every now and then and he was still shaking a bit, now all he felt besides the pain was a...strange felling as if he was being watched, he then thought that it was probely only Yubel.

When Jesse noticed that Jaden was calmer he picked up the brunette gently and walked toward there bed and laid them both on the bed. The feeling of 'someting-is-gonna-happen' was replaced by a feeling as if they were being watched, he felt Jaden's breathing even out which meant that he was now asleep.

The feeling didn't go away, he wrapped his arms around Jaden securely, he didn't know why but this feeling made him fell protective of the younger boy. He looked around the room to see if anything was out of order...nothing was out of place. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, he wasn't tired but maybe going to bed early was something he needed. Prehaps he was being delesiounal, yeah...there was no one at Duel Academy that would hurt Jaden or anything.

He gazed down at the sleeping angel in his arms and smiled, he gently removed a few hairs away from Jaden's face. He was really in hevean, he had the cutest boy ever as his lover and now he was three months away from being a father with his lover as there mother. He REALLY was lucky to have everything he wanted.

Even if Jaden was pregnant he still was as beautiful and cute as the day he first meet him. When he meet Jaden Ruby had ran off somewhere and when he found her she was next to a choclete haired kid with pretty brown eyes looking at Ruby and his duel spirit.

He then called to Ruby which made the boy notice me, when he stood up he was skinny and shorter then himself but he was cute. Jesse smiled when he meet up with Jaden, he really was glad that Ruby choose to run off that day... He looked over to the clock on the table and it read 8:30 P.M. 'Time sure flies.' he thought.

He almost giggled when Jaden snuggled into his chest and sigh in his sleep, it made him look so adorable when he did that. Did Jaden even know that he was to cute for his own good? Knowing the brunette probely not.

He closed his eyes once more and this time fell asleep.

Jesse had forgotten about the strange feeling of being watched. And unknown to them a pair of cold eyes was glaring at the two sleeping boys.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems short, anyway like before i'm opean for ideas for future chapters.  
Well i hope you liked this chapter! :3**


	11. The Warning

**Stomach Ache Ch: 11**

**Hi! Like i said I'm open for ideas!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Jesse opened his eyes and yawned, and he froze. The feeling of being watched was back and this time he felt as if someone or something was staring at him. He turned to the window, nothing was there. If nothing was there why did he feel this way?

_'Watch yourself Anderson.' _Came a female voice he looked straight forward and there in front of him was none other then the duel spirit Yubel.

"Yubel?! How did you...?" Jesse began shocked at the sudden appearance of the female spirit, Jaden had told him that Yubel was able to leave his body but she mostly liked to stay inside Jaden.

_'Surprised? Your problely wondering why i'm here right?' _She asked the bluenette.

"Yeah." As they talked, Jaden never stirred.

_'I came to warn you. I don't know exactly but i have a strange feeling that your being watched and your 'watcher' seems restless.'_Yubel said, even out here in the open the feeling was strong, she felt the need to leave right now and kill whom ever was watching the two teenagers.

"I'm not the only one then who feels that way then. Can't you tell were it's coming from?" Jesse asked.

_'No, i wish i could. All i can say is that stay with your group of friends as long as you can. I can tell that this threat won't act if your with a large group. And please keep Jaden safe.' _She told the blunette althought she knew he wpould without being told too.

"Consider it done Yubel." Jesse assured her. He could understand that the spirit was worried.

_'Good. I have to go now. Bye Anderson.'_ She said finally as she soon disippered from sight. Jesse noticed that the 'Feeling' was gone but that didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

After he and Jaden had there breakfeast Jesse had asked wither Chazz, Syrus, Axel, Jim, Atticus and Hasselberry could come over and help them paint as the other guys were to busy to help. All day he was thinking about Yubel's warning, of course he didn't say anything to Jaden. He didn't want to cause the brunette any stress.

Ms.Fontaine had warned them that if they caused Jaden to stress out it could result in a pre mature birth and sometimes pre mature babies didn't survive. He did not want that to happen to Jaden, so he wasn't gonna say anything to him. He remembered that Yubel had said that the watcher was 'restless.' What did she mean by 'restless.'?

Well there was no point worrying about it right now...suddenly he heared Chazz yell,

"WHY DID YOU DUMP PAINT ON ME?!"

"It was an aciddent Prinston!! I didn't mean it!" Hassleberry exclamied as he had tripped on the ladder and some paint had fallen on Chazz's head.

"DIDN'T MEAN IT MY ASS!!" Chazz yelled at him then he threw some paint at Hassleberry, but the boy had moved and instead he got Atticus in the face. Atticus shook his head and said,

"Oh..thats how it's gonna be then?" Atticus said grinning then he in turn threw paint at Axel.

Axel blinked he turned around just to get hit by paint?! 'Oh hell no!' he thought he then threw paint back at Atticus whom ducked and ended up hitting Jaden. His eyes widend,

" Uh...opps?" He said nerveously.

" You are so dead!" Jaden said then he got some paint and threw it at Syrus as Axel had moved behind the smaller boy,

"Oh sure aim for the midget!" Everyone laughed at him, then he yelled,

"PAINT FIGHT!!" At that Jesse and everyone had started throwing paint at eachother.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" They heard a voice yell from the door way. They turned to see Zane and Aster looking at them in shock.

'' Were having a paint fight!" Jaden said a grin on his face, suddenly he threw paint at Aster and Zane, the paint hitting the two in the face.

"I'll get you!!" Aster said stepping into the room and throwing paint at the brunette, but the boy had moved behind Jesse and well you could guess who got splatered with the paint. "Sorry Jess!" Aster said getting ready to hide behind Zane incase the blunette wanted revenge.

After a few secounds paint was flying everywhere as the paint fight had intenseified.

After a while everyone was out of breath as there arms were now soar, everyone was covered from head to toe in paint, Jesse looked around the room was surprised that the room was compleatly covered in paint. Well at least they didn't have too finish painting right?

"Well at least we don't have to finish." He said out loud.

"Yeah, althought now were gonna need a bath, a BIG one at that." Atticus said as he ran his hand threw his paint filled hair." My poor hair..." He said. "I'm gonna go wash off." He said them he left quickly.

"Yeah were gonna leave too mate." Jim said as he and th rest of the gang left the room to wash the paint off of them. Soon Jesse and Jaden were alone in the room.

"You wanna go first Jay...?" Jesse asked the brunette.

"Y-Yeah." The boy panted out. Jesse noticed that the brunette seemed more tired then usual, that worried him. "You okay Jay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jess. Just a little tired." The brunette replied.

Then he remembered Yubel's warning, she had said to stay in a group and right now everyone had left, what if something happened to Jaden while he was taking a shower? No, he wouldn't let that happen!

"Why don't we go to the hot springs instead?" Jesse suggested. "If your to tired i'll carry you there and back." He added quickly. "Alright then." Jaden replied.

"Well then lets go."

* * *

After an hour at the hot springs both boys came back clean and refreashed, who knew that the springs would get rid of alot of stress? Jesse had now compleatly forgotten about Yubel's warning.

"Jaden do you mind if i leave for a little while? Cause were running out of food." Jesse asked the younger boy as he checked there fridge, it was practiely empty.

"Go if you wan't Jess, you don't need to worry about me! Bring me back some shrimp if you can!" He called to the blunette from the bed as he was laying down on his side comfortably. He felt Jesse coming toward him, he then felt Jesse's lips on his cheek that quickly turned into a passinate kiss. After a few minutes they broke off.

"I'll be back as soon as i can." Jesse whispered to the resting brunette. He then left the room and toward the store.

After a while Jaden had closed his eyes and slept. When he woke up again only half an hour had passed, he felt one of the twins kick him on the side. Okay now that was so uncalled for! 'Stop kicking me, do you that hurts?' he thought as he began to rub his stomach in an attemot to calm them down.

Suddenly he heard the door open, which ment that Jesse was back, but when he turend to look at his boyfriend he froze. The person standing in front of him wasn't Jesse, it was Giese. He's breathing hitched in fear, w-what was h-he doing here?!  
There was no way he could defend himself in his condition, there was nothing he could do.

He was about to scream, but he felt Giese's hand cover his mouth with his hand and his wrist were some how tied above his head. He struggled to get free but it was useless.

"Stop struggeling boy, or i'll cut your throat." The man whispered harshly into his ear. He stoped when the man pulled out a small but sharp knife. "Good boy." He said, then he smirked as he put the blade away and removed his hand from the boy's mouth and replaced it with a piece of cloth. "Now don't struggle boy." Giese said, he bent down and licked Jaden's cheek.

Jaden froze at the touch. He l-licked him?! He began to struggle but he stoped when he was slaped really hard across the face. He tried to moan but the cloth prevented him from doing so. "I said not to struggle bitch." He then slaped the boy again. He then picked the boy up and hit his head hard enough to knock him out.

"Phase one complete." Giese said as he held the uncounsioes boy under his arms. 'Soon i'll get what i wan't.' he thought he then turned to the window and jumped out the window, taking Jaden with him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter! Please review!! :3**


	12. I'll Get You Back No Matter What!

**Stomach Ache Ch: 12**

**I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy this one too!!**

He moaned umm...his head hurt so much, he tried to move his hand but why couldn't he move them?! Then he remembered that Giese had come into the room right after Jesse left. He opened his eyes and tried to talk but he had a piece cloth around his mouth.

He looked around, he didn't recginize were he was. And to his relief Giese wasn't in the room. He tried to move his hands again only to realize that they were tied behind his back and to make matters worse his feet were tied too. He tried to undo the bidegings around his wrist but all he did was make them soar and red.

He was suddenly griped by fear, the twins were they still alive? He didn't feel any movement that made his fears grow,

'Please move, go on jab me. But please move!!' he begged in his mind, then he felt it, movement, he winced slightly as one of the twins had kicked him hard. But instead of being annoyed he was happy, it meant that they weren't dead that he still had a chance to save them. He tried to un-do the bindeings once more but a cold harsh voice stoped him,

"Didn't i say not to struggle boy?" Jaden turned his neck toward the voice and looked fearfully as Giese slowly walked toward him_. _

_Slap!! _

"When i tell ya not to struggle your supposed to listen bitch!" He said harshly. He smirked as the boy had tried to moan in pain but he couldn't.

"If you do anything stupid, i'll be forced to go to extream measures." Giese snarled, and to prove his point he pulled the knife out and layed the tip on Jaden's round stomach. Jaden's breathing hithced, and he stoped moving. "Hm..good bitch." The man said when Jaden had frozen in fear. The man laughed and put the knife in his pocket.

Jaden felt tears running down his face as he felt Giese punch his face, he cried out in pain but the cloth muffled the cry. Giese countinud to hit him hard and each hit was harsher then the last, soon blood was running down his checck as his skin had broken from the hard blows. His mind kept slipping in and out from counsiouns, he struggled to stay awake though who knew what that monstet would do to him.

"Hm...i don't wan't you to pass out right now so...i'll have a little bit of fun." The man said, he then smirked as he bent down and licked away Jaden's tears. Jaden shuddered when he felt the man's tounge on his face he tried to move his head away but the monster had grabbed his chin to prevent him from moving.

He froze as Giese had stoped licking him and had now pulled out the knife and stabbed the knife into his arm. He screamed in pain as the knife dug deep into his arm, he shut his eyes and let his tears fall. Jaden felt blood running down his arm and now he felt the knife all over his arms and legs, but he stoped screaming when his throat had become to soar.

"Go on ahead and scream as loud as you wan't, no one will hear you." Giese said as the boy on the bed had stoped screaming, "Sleep tight boy, i'll be back soon." He countinud then he gave the boy one more blow, one blow to much as Jaden couldn't take the pain anymore, he was now knocked out.

The last thought on Jaden's mind was, 'Jesse please...help..me.'

Giese laughed as the small boy had passed out, oh his plan was going smoothly, he walked to the corner of the room and pulled out a video tape. He made sure to record everything that had happened while he was in the room. He smirked oh the other boy was gonna be pissed when he saw what he did to his little boyfriend.

* * *

"Jaden i'm-" Jesse stoped calling when he realized that Jaden wasn't in bed or on the couch, he searched the bathroom ansd the twin's room, nothing Jaden was gone. He suddenly remembered Yubel's warning, he had compleatly forgotten about the warning. Yubel had said to stay toghether and he had left Jaden alone.

He began to panic, he had no idea were Jaden was and he had no idea who took Jaden in the first place, he felt his heart start to rip in two. Suddenly he saw a video tape on the small table next to there bed. He looked at it, he walked to the T.V. and slid the tape into the V.C.R. he then waited.

He stared at the screen in shock as Hunter Giese's face appeared on the screen smirking at him?!

"Jesse Anderson i hope you remember me cause i remember you, your problely wonderin' why your watching this tape right? Well it's because of this..."

Giese's face was replaced by...his eyes widened in shock and fear as the tv showed Jaden on a bed bound and gagged and beaten. He felt so much hatred toward the man on the screen that he just wanted to rip his head off!

"Your mad right right? Well your gonna be pissed off more then..." The video started moving. It showed when Jaden had woken up all the way to when Giese had knocked the poor brunette out.

"Haa! I bet your pissed! If you wan't your little bitch back come and get him or..." Giese trailed off and walked over to the uncouncions brunette and pulled out _two_ knives and placed one at the brunette's neck and the other on Jaden's stomach. He felt himself frezze in anticipation, would Giese really kill Jaden right now?

"I'll kill your little brats and kill him too." The man finished as he pulled back away from the brunette.

"Now if you wanna come and get him, i'll give you a hint: 'You know about this place but it's hidden away.' That should be enough for you." Giese said coldly. The screen then took one final look at the beaten and bleeding brunette before the video ended.

Jesse stood there in shock, he was shaking from all his anger, that mother fucker had hurt his angel. His hands curled into fist and said,

"I'll get you bastard!! Don't worry Jaden i'll get you back!" Oh...but he wasn't gonna go alone. He smirked, time to bring in the renforcment.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIESE TOOK JADEN?!" Syrus yelled, he, Hassleberry, Jim, Chazz, Axel, Zane and the rest of the gang had just heared that Jaden was kidnapped by Giese. The taller boy in front of them looked...scary Jesse looked ready to kill anyone.

"What are we standing around here for then?! Let's move out troops!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"And get ourselves killed? No way Hassleberry, just wait." Zane said calmly, thought his voice was calm you could tell that he was furiues not at Jesse but at Giese.

"Do you know were he is Jess?" Atticus asked, for once he wasn't playing around.

"No. But he did give me a hint: 'You know about this place but it's hidden away.' " Jesse resited. None of them had an idea of what that even meant at least until,

" THE FORBBIDEN DORM!!" Atticus suddenly yelled out. His friends were looking at him wierdly,

"I'm serioues! The forbbiden dorm is known by a lot of people but they can't find it because it's hidden away!! I't's perfect!"

"Well then if that's the case let's go get Jaden back!" Axel said, like Zane, he was pissed, and so was everyone else.

"Well then guys let's go to the forbbiden dorm!" Jesse yelled, then he and the gang started to head to the forest.

_' Don't worry love i'll get you back no matter what! Just hang in there for me a little!'_

**There i hoped you liked that! Please review!! XD **

* * *


	13. Almost there! Just A Little Longer!

**Stomach Ache Ch: 13**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

He moaned damm...his body felt so soar, he wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He heard a voice at the back of his head calling to him and he recognized it.

'Y-Yubel..?' He called out weakly.

_'Jaden! Are you alright?!' _The duel spirit called out to the weakened slifer.

'I'm not...sure. My..body h-hurts.' He whimpered. 'Y-Yubel pl-please help m-me..' the poor boy begged her.

_'Hang in there for a while! I'm coming out!' _She said assuring to the brunette. She was not gonna stand by and watch Jaden get hurt. After all she had promised to protect the boy, and now it was time she did!

Jaden opened his eyes and tried to move but was meet with a burning pain going up his spine. He heard a cold laugh coming from the door way.

"Well well look who's awake? Took you long enough." Giese said leaning against the door frame. He smirked when he saw fear in the defenseless boy's eyes. He loved that look. He couldn't wait for the other boy to arrive, it would be so much more fun. Hm..if he did just a little more damage to the boy on the bed...his revenge would be sweetier. Smirking he started walking to the shaking boy.

Jaden began to shake in fear as the man started to walk toward, wait why was he smirking?! Was he going to kill the twins?! He felt tears running down his face as the man walked closer to him, in fear Jaden tried to back up as far away from the man despite the searing pain.

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the monster in front of him and whimpered as he felt the him sit next to him.

"Aw don't start crying boy. It won't get you anywhere." Giese said harshly, the sight of the boy crying because of him brought him a sick kind of pleasure knowing that HE was the one causing the boy to suffer.

"I thought that pregnant people shouldn't stress out? Cause your stressing out a lot." He said coldly a smile playing across his face. He grabbed the brunette's chin and made the boy face him, tears were running down his face and he had fear written all over his face too.

He yanked the piece of cloth off the boy's mouth and slammed his lips on the boy's own lips. He then forced his tounge into the boy's mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before he pulled back and tried to catch his breath. The boy looked just as out of breath as he was, he then started to undo the boy's bindings and pinned his the his hands above his head and started to kiss him again,

"Ow! You bitch!" He said, the stupid brat had bit him?! Before he could react the boy had kicked him in his privet area, he groaned in pain.

Ignoring the pain,when Jaden kicked Giese he took the chance to get out of the bed and tried to get out of the room. As he was about to grab the door knob he felt strong arms wrap tightly around his chest and lift him up, panicing he tried to kick the man holding him as he was being carried back to the bed.

"Let go you bastard!" He yelled out at the man. He was then slammed back onto the bed and then he felt a sharp pain on his checck.

"You little brat! I told you not to struggle! What you did was a struggle to escape you little whore!!" The man spat and with each word he was slaped again and again.

"You'll pay for that little stunt!" He countinud, he then pulled out one of the knives he had and was about to stab the boy's chest until he was thrown back by some force. When he turned to look he was shocked to see a female looking duel spirit. An angery one at that.

Jaden felt pain course threw his body with each slap on his face, his eyes widened in fear as the man above him pulled out a knife and amid it above his chest. He closed his eyes in fear and waited for the knife to perce him, it never came. Instead Giese was thrown back by a force. When he opened his eyes he was relived to see Yubel standing in front of him.

"Yubel!" He cried out, he was relived to see her. The duel spirit turned to him and hugged him protectivly. He couldn't help but start crying, he felt her hand running up and down his back soothingly. Suddenly he felt Yubel whince as she was suddenly stabbed in the back by Giese.

Yubel let go of the frightened boy as she felt the human behind her stab her. Of course to her, it was no big deal. It would take more then small scratch to hurt her. But that didn't mean it wasn't anoying. She turned to the human and once again threw him away from her and Jaden.

She glanced behind her and was shocked as the brunette had brusies on his face and he was bleeding. That made her very mad, this human dared to touch Jaden?! She was not gonna let this human get away without paying for what he did.

"Jaden leave now! I feel Anderson and your friends on the way here! Go, i'll take care of this piece of shit!" Yubel said to the brunette, her eyes never leaving the man on the floor.

Jaden obeyed her and once again took off to the door and this time he made it. When he opened the door he took off into the hallway and desipered from sight.

Giese growled as the brat made a run for the door, just when he was gonna lunge at the boy the stupid duel spirit had grabbed his leg and threw him againset the wall. Damm...if he didn't get rid of this problem the boy would get away and his chance for revenge gone.

* * *

When Jesse and the gang reached the Forbbiden Dorm he felt the need to hurry up more, he felt that Jaden was going to be in real trouble soon.

" Let's split up we'll cover more ground that way." Axel suggested once they entered the abandend building.

"Fine, you guys split up and i'll go alone from here!" Jesse yelled.

"But Jess-" Jim was cut off as the blunette took off he was going to go after him but Shirily was telling him not to. So he wasn't going to go after him, and he made sure to let everyone know not to follow the blunette.

As Jesse ran up a few stairs he felt that he was getting closer and closer to Jaden.

'_Wait just a little more Jaden! I'm coming.'_

* * *

Jaden had no idea were he was running off to but anywhere was better then with HIM. He stoped to breath, he timedly put a hand on his stomach and was relived when he felt a kick. Even after all that they were still alive. Suddenly he felt Yubel returning to his body, that meant that Giese was on his way for him!

He started to run again, he didn't know what that monster would do to him if he caught up with him, and he didn't wan't to know! Suddenly he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind again, he glanced back to see that it was Giese.

"Thought you got away didn't you?! I'm gonna finish you off slowly and painfully right here and now! And i'll kill those little brats of yours last!" Giese yelled as he wrapped his hand around the boy's throat and began to chock him. With his other hand he punched the boy's face repeatedly.

He let go of the boys throat and watced him slump to the ground, the boy was trying to catch his breath. He then lifted his foot and stomed it on the boy's chest causing him to scream in agony. He kicked the boy several times on his chest and sides making sure to avoid his stomach, he wanted to kill those brats for last.

Finally deciding that he had enough fun he backed off and looked down at the broken boy. He was covered in brusies, cuts and he was bleeding too. He smirked, he was happy at the sight of his handy work, he then yanked the boy up by his hiar and slammed him into a wall and whispered harshly,

"Say 'Bye Bye' to your little brats boy!" He then pinned the boy's hands above his head and prepeared himself to deliver the finishing blow.

Jaden's body was seriouesly hurting now, he could bearly breath without feeling any pain at all. He felt a sharp as Giese pulled him up by his hair and slam him into the wall. Then his hands were pinned above his head keeping him from any attempt to defend himself. But when he heared Giese say to him to say bye to his kids he couldn't help but start to cry.

"P-Please d-don't...k-kill..th-them! P...Please!" Jaden begged with tears running down his face, trying to save the twins. All he got for an answere was Giese laughing at him.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA STOP?! TO HELL! I'LL DO WHAT I WAN'T! Giese yelled and just as he was about to punch the crying boy he was suddenly kicked _hard_ on his side.

Jaden cried even harder when Giese was about to punch him but Giese suddenly let go of him and slumped to the ground. He looked to see Giese on the ground a foot away from him and glaring at the offender.

Jaden turned to see that the person Giese was glaring at was Jesse.

* * *

** Well i hope all enjoyed this chapter! please review! XD**


	14. Coming

**Stomach Ache Ch: 14**

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter!**

Before Jaden or Giese could react Jesse ran over to the man on the floor and kicked him in the face, he smirked. There was no way in hell was he gonna give Giese a chance to recover. Without thinking Jesse then slammed his foot directly on the bastard's neck. As he slammed his foot on Giese's neck he heard a loud crack. He had broke Giese's neck. He looked and saw that he had killed the man the secound he had slammed him with his foot.

He smirked again, he didn't care if Giese was now dead. He promised that if anyone had hurt his family he would kill them. And Giese was about to kill the twins and he was going to kill his angle, to hell if he let anyone do that again. He then turned to the brunette sitting againset the wall.

Jaden was in shock, Jesse had _killed_ Giese. He snapped his neck and killed him. Surprisingly he didn't feel any pity for the man, normaly he would fell pity for anyone no matter what. But he didn't feel anything for Giese. Suddenly he felt pain course threw him as his wound's finally took there full effect on him. He couldn't help but let out a painful whimper.

"Jaden?" Jesse called, when he turned to the brunette he had let out a whimper. That worried him. He crouched next to the brunettte and pulled him into a hug.

When Jaden felt Jesse's arms wrap around him in a hug he couldn't help but hug the older boy back, he then started to cry into the blunette's warm chest.

Jesse rubbed the crying boy's back soothingly and rocked him back and fourth trying to stop him from crying.  
"Shh... your okay Jay...shh.. i'm here." He whispered softly into the brunette's ear. Jesse felt his own tears starting to run down his face. He had almost not only lost the twins he was close to loseing his lover, Jaden.

He felt Jaden starting to calm down, but the boy was still shaking and he sniffed every now and then.

"Jess..please..don't l-leave...me alone. Please..don't." The brunette whispered, the pain was dull now, but it still hurt to move.

Jesse looked at the brunette and smiled gently and whispered,

"I'll never leave you Jay, i love you to much to leave you. Your my everything, i'll never leave you alone."

Jaden buried his face into Jesse's chest closed his eyes and shuddered. He was so tired... but he didn't wan't to sleep yet. He took Jesse's hand and lowered it to his stomach and waited, in a minute they both felt the twin's kick. "Jess...? Can we go home now?" The brunette asked tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, we can go home now." Jesse whispered back. He then picked Jaden up in bridal style. He felt the younger boy snuggling into his chest comfortably, he had no idea how cute he was making himself.

He noticed that Jaden had more brusies covering his body then from the video, he growled, maybe a little too loud... He felt Jaden flinch when he heard the growl. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly, it worked. He felt Jaden calm down, he wondered what had Giese done to his angle whil he was here? He wasn't gonna ask thought, he didn't wan't to stress the boy out more then he already was.

"Jaden it's over, he's gone, go ahead and sleep." Jesse whispered, the brunette looked like he wanted to sleep and forget what had happen. Who was he to denie him that? Soon he felt Jaden's breathing even out, signaling that he was now peacefully asleep.

"I love you Jaden. Sleep well love." He whispered softly. Without looking back at Giese's body he turned and began to slowly walk back the way he came. As he walked down the flight of stairs he couldn't help but wonder on WHY Giese had wanted to do this. This had nothing to do with duel spirits or anything otherwise he would've had to duel.

Well it didn't matter now, Giese was dead now. He stoped to rest once ho got down the stairs, damm how long were those freaking stairs?! He looked at Jaden's calm peacfull face, it made him happy knowing that Jaden could finally rest without the fear of knowing that Giese could stab him at anytime at all.

He bent down and kissed the brunette's forhead gently, he didn't wan't to wake the boy up. He took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and carfully wiped the blood off Jaden's face and arms. He couldn't help but flinch at the sight of some of the cuts on Jaden's arms and legs, if it was possible he hated Giese more then ever.

Who knew how many times Jaden screamed out in pain or how much he cried in fear or in pain? He wouldn't know nor did he wan't to know. If he even asked Jaden he would probley start crying from the memory of almost loseing the twins.

Suddenly he heared foot steeps coming toward him and Jaden, he got up and waited. Soon he saw the gang running toward him. He let out a smile when they reached him, he glared at them slightly and nodded his head to the sleeping boy in his arms. He didn't need them to wake him up.

"Hey has anyone seen Shirily?" Jim suddenly asked, Jesse then noticed the the crocidle wasn't strapped to Jim's back as she would be. Then he heard growling coming from the stair way he had just come from, it was Shirily alright but she looked a little to happy.

A human bone then came out from the side of her mouth everyone stared at her with wide eyes, what or who has she eaten?! "Shirily did you by chance see a dead guy up there?" Jesse asked looking her. The crocidle growled in response.

"You ate Giese?!" Jesse said shocked that the crocidle had even touched the body.

"Great now your gonna be throwing up later girl!" Jim whined. Damm he hated cleaning up after her!

"Hate to enter rupt this but we have to get out of here and take Jaden to the infreimy." Zane stated. Everyone noded, they then silently left the building without speaking to eachother.

* * *

Once they arrived at Ms.Fontaine's office she had practiclly snatched the brunette from Jesse's arms, she then told everyone to go back to there dorm and sleep. But she told Jesse to stay as he and Jaden shared a dorm there was no point in sending him back to his dorm.

After a while Ms.Fontaine told him that the twins were fine and that Jaden was eight months pregnant now and that he could go see him now.

Jesse sat down on a chair next to the bed and took Jaden's hand and stroked it gently. Jaden had bandages covering his arms,legs, and by the looks of it his chest to. He didn't know when but he had soon fallen asleep.

When Jesse had woken up he noticed that he had been asleep for... four hours?! He knew that he wasn't that tired when he came here with Jaden, then why had he slept so long?! He felt a slight preasure on his hand and noticed that Jaden was finally waking up.

When Jaden woke up he felt better then before, by the looks of it he was in Ms.Fontaine's office. When he noticed Jesse next to him he couldn't help but reach over and hug the blunette tighly.

"How are you feeling Jay?" Jesse asked the brunette, hugging him back.

"Fi-" Jaden pulled back and put his hand on his stomach and winced. He felt more pain coming from his stomach a second later.

"Jess..there coming." The brunette said as he let out a small cry of pain.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked!! I was in a rush. I hope you liked it!! **


	15. Johan & Judai Anderson

**Stomach Ache Ch: 15**

**Hello i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

"WHAT?!" Jesse yelled in shock, the twins were gonna be born and he had no clue on what to do. He saw that Jaden's pain was getting worse, What the hell was he supposed to do?!

"Hold on a sec Jay um... i'll get Ms.Fontaine!" Jesse said then he ran out of the room.

Jaden winced as another wave of pain washed over him. Oh..way did it have to hurt so much? He first felt pain while he was asleep but he ignored it thinking that the twins were just being mean too him. Damn he couldn't take it anymore! He feel back on the bed and tried to lessen the pain by stretching himself, and it was a little better. OWW!! A little wasn't enough!

"Jaden i need you to get up and start waking! Your in labor now!" Came Ms.Fontaine's voice, he obeyed. Anything to make it stop!! Jesse and Ms.Fontaine then helped him get out of the bed carefully. He staggered slightly as his feet touched the ground, he felt Jesse wrapping his arms around he's chest and helping him stand a little straighter.

He now knew that Judai and Johan were really heavey, as he walked around Ms.Fontaine was talking too them on baby care and how labor could last a while.

After what seemed like hours, he couldn't take it anymore. Jaden was then relayed on the bed again, as he was laying on the bed he felt pressure building up he couldn't help but scream in pain. He felt Jesse hold his hand and give it a squezz, when a shock of unbareble pain came he squezzed Jesse's hand so hard that his knukels were turning white.

"Breath Jay breath." Jesse tried to comfort the brunette. Before he knew it he felt his hand being crushed by Jaden's death grip. He couldn't help but wince, ow that was gonna leave a mark. He heard Jaden scream in pain again but this time he was taking deep breaths.

"Jaden i need you to push!" Ms.Fontaine yelled to the brunette.

He noded, the was keeping him from speaking, he didn't care he had to get rid of this pain, it was murder damn it!  
He screamed again and yelled,

"MAKE IT STOP DAMN IT!!"

The preassure on Jesse's hand got worse, he swore he heard it crack. Jesse then switched to the bed and wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder hoping to comfort him. He felt Jaden lean his head againset his shoulder, the brunette had tears on the corners of his eyes.

"Alright Jaden i need you to push once more to get one of them out!" Ms.Fontaine said.

Jaden noded once again, then gathering his strenght he gave one more push. He slumped slightly and soon he heard a baby cry. "It's a girl." She said proudly. But before he could say anything he felt another wave pain.

"Here comes the other one!" He heard Ms.Fontaine yell. She then quickly handed the handed the baby girl to Jesse, whom was caught off guard as she had almost shoved the baby into his arms. Before he could look at his daughter Jaden screamed again.

"It's okay Jay... your doing great, keep going." He tried again and this time it worked, he saw Jaden give him a small smile before he gave one final push and another cry was heard. "This one is a boy." Ms.Fontaine said as she handed the baby boy to the tired brunette.

"Congradulations boys." She said happily, before she left thought she said, "Jaden you'll have to stay in bed for a while." with that said she left the two new parents alone.

"You did it Jaden..." Jesse whispered as he shifted himself and Jaden so that Jaden was sitting in between his legs and leaning tiredly againset him.

Jaden looked tiredly at his baby boy, the baby had the same color hair as Jesse but had brown eyes instead of green eyes.

"He looks like you Jess.." Jaden said breathlessly. Jesse then handed him the baby girl while he handed Jesse the baby boy. The baby girl had brown hair with light brown streaks and had green eyes. (You know the color on top of Jaden's head.)

"Now she looks like you Jay." Jesse said, they were finally here. The door opeaned and Ms.Fontaine came in and asked,

"Do you have any names yet?"

The two boys looked at eachother and noded.

"The girl's name is Johan." Jaden said proudly looking at his daughter lovingly.

"The boy's name is Judai." Jesse replied joyfully as he let his son play with his finger.

"Okay...Johan and Judai. Those are cute names." Ms.Fontaine said trying to containe a squeal.

"Jesse you could stay for the night." She said finally before leaving them alone again. Jesse grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over himself and Jaden and they got comfortable.

"Just wait until you two meet your aunts and uncles..." Jaden said softly, while Johan just looked up at him innocently.  
" Now who does that face remind me of?" Jesse asked playfully looking thoughtful,  
"Who?" Jaden asked giving the same innocent look as Johan. Jesse laughed lightly and kissed Jaden's cheek and said,

"You Jay and now Johan too." They heard Judai and Johan giggling at the look on Jaden's face when he pouted at Jesse.  
"You two have too many uncles and not enough aunts.." Jesse said, which was true out of the whole gang the only girls were Alexis and Blair while the rest were guys.

Suddenly Johan and Judai yawened cutly and snuggled into there parent's chest and went to sleep. Jaden smiled and kissed the twin's head, then Jesse kissed there heads gently. "Now that i think about it Johan and Judai look like the oppeset of eachother, but still look the same in some way." Jesse said looking at his sleeping kids.

Jaden noded and yawened, he was so happy that Johan and Judai were finally born that he forgot how tired he was. Jesse noticed that the brunette looked like he wanted to sleep, and who could blame him? Jaden hadn't even recovered from his injuries and he had just given birth to twin babies.

"Let's go to sleep Jay..." Jesse suggested, he felt the brunette snuggle into his chest and let out a deep breath, soon the Jaden was also asleep. Jesse smiled, his whole life was right here with him, Jaden, Johan, and Judai and no one was gonna take that away from him.

Well he might as well go to sleep, something told him that tommarow was gonna be busy, he gently kissed the top of Jaden's head and then whispered softly, "Goodnight Jaden. Goodnight Johan and Judai." after kissing there heads gently he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!! Oh and the twin's full names are Johan and Judai Anderson!! XD **


	16. Uncle

**Stomach Ache Ch: 16**

**I'm REALLY happy about the reviews!! Thank you all so much!! **

**Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

It had been an hour since Jesse had woken up and he was completely board! It was... 8:30 in the morning and Jaden hadn't even made a single movement, it was like 6:00 when he woke up and Jaden didn't even notice when he got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Even Johan and Judai didn't make a sound. Or so he thought.

Suddenly the two sleeping twins began to cry, Jesse almost went deaf when they suddenly cried out and what amazed him was that the twins were next to there mother and Jaden hadn't even moved at all at the sudden noise! Ms.Fontaine suddenly came in and gave Jesse two bottles, he understood.

Jesse gently picked up the two babies and gave them there bottles, Jesse was relived as the twins drank there food quietly.

"Ms.Fontaine why hasn't Jaden woken up yet?" Jesse asked curiously, looking at the still sleeping brunette. If he knew Jaden, he would've woken up by now. He saw Ms.Fontaine smile at him and replied,

"Well first off, Jaden hasn't recovered from his injuries and only a few hours after you brought him here he went into labor and then he gave birth to twins. What I'm saying is that he hasn't had a chance to really rest."

Jesse nodded in understanding, he laughed lightly as Johan started to play with his finger while her brother just watched her.  
"When will he wake up?" He asked as he gave Judai his other finger to play with. Ms.Fontaine looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered,

"Well he'll wake up withen a few hours, but he won't be able to get out of bed for at least three days. So until he wakes up you'll have to take care of these two for a while on your own."

"Fine. As long as Jaden gets better." Jesse replied, as he countinud to let Johan and Judai to play with his fingers.  
"I suggest you take those two outside for a while, it's good for them to get some fresh air and it'll give them a chance to look around at there new suroundings." She reasond. She then left Jesse alone.

He took a look at the brunette and smiled, he looked so peaceful and cute while he slept. "Well why don't we go for a walk while mommy sleeps?" Jesse asked the two babies, as if to answere they looked at him with inoccent eyes.

"Okay then, say bye to mommy first then we'll leave." He said to them, he then lowared them next to Jaden. He thought that it was really cute when they picked Jaden's cheek in a small kiss, then he bent down and softly kissed the brunette's forhead.

* * *

Once they were outside Jesse showed them the Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk dorms, he even showed them thier 'Home' in the Obelisk dorms. He was going to show them the cliff side behind the Slifer dorms but because they were newborns he didn't know weither the water would scare them or not.

And finally, he showed them his and Jaden's hangout: the rooftop. He decided to sit here for a while and let them enjoy the view.

"This is were your mommy and i meet you know." He said to the two babies in his arms, suddenly he heard,

"Hey boss i found him!" He turned to see that it was Ojama Yellow, Chazz's duel spirit.(sorry if i spelled it wrong.)

"Yeah Yeah i heard ya, now go away and leave me alone!!" Chazz said to the duel spirit, whom was gone in an instant. The raven haired boy then turned to the blunette and said,

"About time i fou-" He stoped in mid-sentence when he noticed that the blunette had two babies with him. "Why do you have two babies Anderson?!" He yelled.

Said babies whimpered in fear at the sudden yell. Jesse ignored the raven haired dueliest, and gently rocked the two twins back and fourth and said softly, "Shh..don't worry daddy won't let the mean boy hurt you." As the two calmed down, he gently kissed there cheeks and ket them play with his fingers while turning his attention to the other boy.

"I would appresiate it if you didn't yell Princeton." Jesse said angrily. All he got in resoponse was a nod from said boy. Then Chazz walked toward him and sat down across from him.  
"What's with the ki- don't tell me that there yours." Chazz said, he saw Jesse smile and replied,

"Yup, there mine and Jadens."

"He gave birth last night then?"

"Yeah about, a few hours after you guys left."

"Thats good." Chazz replied, while he would never say it, he thought that they were cute. "Can i hold them?" He asked somewhat nerveously. "Sure, why not." Jesse said then he handed Johan and Judai to the other boy.

When Jesse handed the two little kids to him, he couldn't help but notice that the baby boy reminded him of Jesse while the little girl reminded him of a female version of Jaden minus the green eyes. "They look like you and the slacker." he said simpely. He couldn't hold back a smile as the little girl and her brother had started playing with his finger, cute.

"What are there names?" He asked looking at the blunette.

"The girl is Johan and her brother is Judai." Jesse replied proudly, "Chazz do you have the time?"

Chazz looked at his watch and said, "It's almost 10:00, why?"

"Well i gotta get back to Ms.Fontaine's offices. Jaden might be awake by now." He said as he and Chazz stood up from there spots, Chazz then handed Johan and Judai back to there father. "Wan't me to tell the guys about these two?" Chazz asked.

"Okay, but tell them not to come for a while, i don't want Jay to be stress out." The blunette said, " Say bye to your uncle you two." the twins said bye to Chazz by pecking his cheek. Chazz replied by hugging them back gently. Jesse then turned awat and walked away.

* * *

Once back at the office, Jesse was right when he gussed that Jaden would be awake by the time they got there.  
"Morning Jay.'' He greeted by kissing the brunette softly on the lips, he then handed Jaden the twins whom looked happy when they saw there mother.

Jesse then told the brunette about how he had showen Johan and Judai the different dorm and there encounter with Chazz on the rooftop. "You two were busy huh?" Jaden asked the twins, as they once again looked up at him inoccently.

"Jaden you do know your stuck here for the next three days right?" Jesse asked, he couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelife on the brunette's face. Even Johan and Judai giggled at there mother's look.

* * *

**I decided to give Chazz a break in this chapter, as i was being mean to him in a few chapters. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!! X3**


	17. Saved By The Twins!

**Stomach Ache Ch: 17**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Why me?" The brunette wined. Damn, Johan and Judai had lond since taken a nap and Jesse had gone out to get food, and now he was stuck in bed at there dorm. He began to hit himself with his pillow, why-did-he-have-to-stay-in-bed-all-day-long?! After hitting himself with his pillow he layed back and sighed. He was so board! So what if today was the last day that he had to stay in bed? That wasn't gonna stop him from being board to death!

Oh great, now he had to the bathroom, and why did the bathroom have to be on the other side of the bedroom?!  
Oh well...might as well try. As soon as he tried to stand up he felt his legs give in to a sharp pain, before he could fall he quickly grabbed onto the table next to there bed.

As soon as the pain subsided he then grabbed on to the window curtents for support. Once he came out of the bathroom he now had another problem: how the heck was he supposed to get back in bed? There wasn't anything to help support him until he got to the small table.

After taking a deep breath he let go of the door knob and he then took a few steps forward, he immediatly felt his legs burn and his vision going in and out of focus. Soon he dropped to his knees due to the pain, but that wasn't going to stop him, he then slowly got up from the floor and tried once again to walk toward the bed. He winced as he felt one of his wounds re-opean.

Just as he was about to fall to the ground he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and then he heared,

"You know your not supposed to be out of bed Jay." Jaden turned around to see Jesse staring at him with a smile on his face.

"I needed to use the bathroom." Jaden said sheepishly.

As Jesse lifted him up bridal style he wraped his arms around the blunette's neck and winced. "You okay?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

"I think one of my wounds re-opeaned." He said. He let go of Jesse's neck as he was layed on the bed. "Were does it hurt?" The blunette asked looking at the brunette's body ( not that way._) _for any sign of blood. "M-My back." He said threw grinted teeth, he swore he felt more of his wounds re-opean on his back.

"Okay then flip over." Jesse ordered. As he grabbed the first aid kit from under the bed. As soon as the brunette was on his front side Jesse held in a nose bleed. He couldn't help but stare at Jaden's cute little butt. _'Great! Now i feel like i wanna rape him!' _he thought.

After getting rid of his 'thoughts' he lifted up Jaden's shirt and flinced, a few of his cuts had re-opeaned and were bleeding. He then carefully cleaned the blood off and re-bandaged Jaden's back, as he pulled the brunette's shirt down he made sure to accidently 'brush' Jaden's ass.

Jaden felt better as Jesse re-bandeged his back but for some reason he felt something touch his butt... but before he could flip over on his back he figured out that well that was gonna be a little hard.

"Jess? What are you doing?" Jaden asked the blunette. "Nothing. Just layen' around." The blunette mummered into the brunette's neck lightly licking the soft skin.

Jaden blushed as he felt Jesse's breath on his neck but his face turned redder as Jesse began to lick his neck, he bit back a moan. "Jess get off my back!" He almost yelled.

"Don't feel like it." Jesse whispered, he then started to lightly kiss the brunette's neck.

"Jess...?" Jaden asked starting feel nerveoues by the secound, what the heck was wrong with Jesse?! The last time he saw Jesse act like this was when..., he suddenly knew what was wrong. He gulped in slight fear Jesse: was horny. And there was no escape this time, he was compleatly vulnarable now, in other words he was doomed. Or so he thought.

Suddenly as if on cue Johan and Judai began to cry in hunger. Jaden inwardly did a victory dance and sighed in relife, saved by the twins! "Jesse go get them!" Jaden yelled.

Jesse cursed inwardly as Johan and Judai suddenly cried out in hunger, why couldn't they've had woken up an hour from now?!

_'No. There needs come first then mine!' _Jesse thought. He then got off the younger boy and went to go get Johan and Judai.  
When he came back he and Jaden sat in silence as they feed the twins.

"Jess...? Why were are you so horny?" The brunette asked inoccently.

"... Thats for me too know and for you to find out." Jesse said with a certian glint in his eyes.

Lets just say that after the twins were feed and went to sleep again, Jesse took advantage of Jaden being stuck in bed.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this chapter being short!! Also i'm sorry if the chapter kinda sucks. **

**Also i'm sorry to say that i have the deaded Writer's Block. So if you have any idea's for the next chapter i will gladly use them!! Just tell me in you reviews!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	18. Alive

**Stomach Ache Ch: 18**

**Sorry to the people who wanted a lemon! But I Really suck at lemons, so i won't write one.**

**After this chapter i REALLY need people's idea's!! I was bearly able to write this chapter!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

"Ahh there so cute!!" Alexis squeled as she held Johan and Judai. It had been two weeks since Johan and Judai were born, and during the two weeks Jaden and Jesse didn't let anyone see them when any of there friends came over. The only one too have seen the twins was Chazz. But the two week wait was worth it cause the twins were just so cute!

"Alexis don't hog them! Let me carry them!!" Atticus said, after the two week wait Jesse had told the whole gang to come to his dorm to see the twins. Of course once the words went out of Jesse's mouth Atticus and the other's didn't waste any time rushing over to the blunette's dorm.

"Fine here." The girl said as she handed the twins over to her brother. "Hi Johan and Judai!!" Atticus greeted, Alexis was right, they were cute. Johan's hair was the same color as her mother while she had her father's eye color, and Judai had the same color hair as his father but had his mother's eye color.

"Hmm, what should i teach you two first?" Atticus asked himself laughing a little as they started to play with his hair.

"How many times do we have ta tell you that we don't want them to turn out like you?" Axel said, shaking his head disapprovingly at the brunette.

"Atticus, i say this cause your my friend and i care: We don't want them to be hobbos like you!!" Zane practicly yelled at him.

"Do you have ta be so mean?" Atticus whimpered with fake tears coming from his eyes. He then handed the twins to Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Hey they look like you Sarge!" Hassleberry stated when he saw the twins features, one looked like Jaden and the other one looked like Jesse.

Jesse laughed lightly as Jaden pouted at him, he stoped laughing thought when he felt Jaden slap him on the back of his head. "OW!! why did you do that for?!" Jesse whined rubbing his head, damm that really hurt! Jaden just looked at him with his inoccent eyes and said cutely, "Cause i felt like it!!" "Cause you felt like it?" Jesse asked looking at the brunette curiouesly.

Well Ms.Fontaine did say that because Jaden lost a lot of sleep while he was pregnant that he was gonna be well a little... funny. And he was like this just because Johan and Judai kept on jabbing him at night?! But Jesse noticed that even if Jaden got extra sleep he still seemed really tired when he woke up, that worried him.  
What if Jaden was getting sick or something? At first Jesse let go but now it was worrying him, Jaden's lack of sleep was starting to show and effect him.

At times the brunette seemed like he wanted nothing more then to fall asleep right on the spot, but the brunette just resisted the urge to sleep. In fact the brunette looked like he wanted to sleep right now.

"Jaden? Why don't you go to sleep for a bit?" He asked.

"Cause i need to watch the twins." Jaden replied, he had a feeling that the blunette was gonna ask him that. He figured as much... he hadn't been able to sleep at night as much as he wanted.

"No you don't. I'm here to watch them aren't i? Just go to bed and try to get some sleep." Jesse reasond, pointing towards there bedroom. "Fine i'll take a nap." Jaden said with a sigh. The brunette then got up and headed to the bedroom.

Once Jaden entered the bedroom he felt a chill go up his spine when he looked at the window. 'Calm down Jaden, theres no reason to be afraid of the window.'  
When his head connected to the pillow he felt his body trying to sleep, oh how he wanted to sleep, but he did not want to see 'That' again.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he had closed his eyes and soon he was fully asleep.

* * *

**Dream:**

He opeaned his eyes to see nothing more then darkness, why was it so dark? **"Well, well look what i have here." **Came a cold harsh voice. Jaden whimpered in fear, he recginized that voice anywhere. He looked around and saw no one near him, maybe he was just imagining it.

**"No I'm not your imagination bitch."** Came the same voice, and soon he heared foot steps coming toward him, problem was that he didn't know where the sound was coming from. As the foot steps got louder he began to panic, he then ran away from the approching foot steps. He felt relife when the foot steps started to fade away, suddenly he felt arms grab him from behind and then he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

**"Thought you could get away from me boy?" **Giese whispered harshly into his ear, the man laughed as the small boy was struggling to escape from him. He then licked the boy's earlobe, he felt the little brat shudder from the sudden touch, how amusing. Giese then took out some rope and tied the boy's hands together.

He then tied a piece of cloth over the boys mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Jaden shuddered as he felt Giese lick his earlobe, but that wasn't gonna stop him from trying to escape, suddenly his hands were tied behind his back and a piece of cloth over his mouth. He struggled harder this time, but he froze when he felt a knife pressed againset his neck.

**"Now are you gonna struggle boy?" **Giese asked the brunette, he shook his head no.  
**"Good. Now when i let you go i want you to run, so that i can have some fun chasing you. Got it?" **Giese snarled, he smirked when the boy nodded timidly. He then untied the boy and let him go, and just like he said the brunette took off running.

**"I am going to enjoy this."** Giese said with a smirk, he'd let the whore get a head start then he would go after him.

Jaden ran without glancing back once. He felt tears run down his face what if Giese tried to kill him?! Suddenly his legs gave away and he fell to the floor hard, before he could get up though he felt Giese slam him back onto the floor and then stradle his waist.

**"I finally caught up to you. But before the fun starts i'm gonna tell you that i'm alive, not dead. Tell Anderson that i'm AlIVE." **Giese snarled. But before Jaden could responed he felt Giese crush his lips with his own, as Giese shoved his tounge into Jaden's mouth he bit down hard.

**"Ow!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" **Giese yelled without thought he punched the boy in the stomach. Jaden's eyes widend in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Giese took that chance and shoved his tounge into the boy's mouth again, he then re-tied the boy's hands above his head.

Jaden soon stoped strugging and began to cry in pain as Giese slamed into him hard. With tears still running down his face he cried out,

"JESSE!!"

* * *

Jesse froze when he heared a sound that sounded like crying coming from his room. No one was in the bedroom except for Jaden, he glanced around, no one would notice if he left seeing as everyone was busy with the twins. He quickly walked into his room and shut the door.

When he entered he saw Jaden tossing and turning in his sleep with tears running down his face the boy was muttering,

"P... Please d-don't.. l... leave m-me a-alone. N-No p-please st-stop." Without thought Jesse ran to the brunette's side and began to shake him while calling his name out. When Jaden's eyes snapped open the brunette had lunged at him and began to cry into his chest.

"Jess... d-don't... let h-him g-get m-me..." Jaden chocked out. "Shh... it's okay Jaden. No one is gonna hurt you... i'm here." Jesse whispered reassuringly into the brunette's ear. When Jaden began to calm down a little Jesse asked gently,

"Jaden what wrong? What did you dream about?"

Jaden froze at the question, he didn't want to remember. "G-Giese. Jess h-he's... alive." He whispered unable to say anything else.

"What do you mean he's alive?"

"I m-mean th-that y-you didn't k-kill hi-him." Jaden whimpered, he buried his face further into Jesse's chest, and whispered,

"Jess... he...he r-raped m-me.. in...m-my dr-dream." Jesse looked down sadly at the younger boy, he hugged the boy tighter and began to rock him slowly back and fourth. The fact that shocked him the most was that Giese was ALIVE, he wasn't gonna worry about that now. Right now Jaden needed him.

"Don't worry Jay nothing will happen to Johan or Judai." Jesse reassured him as if reading the brunette's mind.  
"And i won't let him rape you, ever okay?" He felt the brunette nod. "Do you wanna go back to sleep? As soon as i send everyone home."

He felt the brunette nod once more. Jesse then let go of the brunette and left the room. Once he was out the room he saw that everyone was still holding the twins.

"Um... guys? I think it's time for you to leave. It's almost there nap time." After getting everyone to leave AND putting Johan and Judai to sleep he quickly wen't back to the room.

Once he re-entered he saw that Jaden was sitting on the bed hugging his knees to his chest with his head lowered.

"Jay...?" He called out gently, not wanting to startle him. Said person looked at him with tears still running down his face and his face looked somewhat red. He hugged the brunette tightly as they layed in there bed, he ran his hand up and down the brunette's back soothingly.

Soon Jesse and Jaden were asleep.

**Well i hope you guys liked the chapter!! Please review!! )**


	19. Looking Like You By The Day

**Stomach Ache Ch: 19**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

His body felt hot and heavy, but most of all he was soar. It had been only a few days since the whole gang had meet Johan and Judai and within those few days Jaden's nightmares had been getting worse and worse and soon he became sick.  
Which was the reason why he was in bed, he had woken up with a high fever that morning.

"Jaden if you can hear me wake up." Came Jesse's kind voice, he tried to wake up but even trying to open his eyes made his body ache. "Jaden, wake up please!!" He heard the blunette beg. He tried again and this time managed to crack his eyes open, "Wha..?" He replied with a raspy voice, his throat really hurt.

He looked up and saw Jesse's face filled with worry, the next thing he knew he was being hugged tightly, he sighed in content for some reason he felt the need to be hugged like this. He snuggled his face into Jesse's chest and breathed in Jesse's scent,

"Jaden? You alright? Dam your really burnin' up!" Jesse exclamied as he felt the brunette's forhead, suddenly he felt Jaden slump againset him. "Jaden? Jaden?? Jaden!" Jesse saw that the boy had passed out from the heat, he then saw that brunette had sweat rolling down his face.

"Hang on Jay were gonna get some help!" The blunette said. He was lucky that Jim and Axel volenteered to babysit Johan and Judai. He picked the brunette up bridal style and took him to the infermery.

* * *

With Jim and Axel:

"HOW DO YOU MAKE THEM STOP?!" Jim yelled with his hands covering his ears as the twins had started to cry for no reason and Jim and Axel had no idea what to do.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" Axel yelled back trying to sooth the twins by rocking them back and fourth, and it didn't work.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW THEN?!" Jim yelled. In an attempt to make the twins calm down he tried to make funny faces but it seemed to scare the twins more then make them laugh.

"YOUR FACE ISN'T GONNA MAKE THEM STOP IDIOT!" Axel yelled at the Austiralian. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Said person retorted.

Suddenly they stoped, what the heck was that smell..?! They sniffed the air for a minute before realizing what it was. They looked at the twins and gulped, the smell was coming from them.

"You know Axel since i'm an idiot i won't be able to do it right." Jim reasoned. He was so not gonna change them.

"I take back what i said! Your not an idiot, your a geniuse!!" Axel said nerveously. Like Jim he so did not wanna change them! Well one of them had to change them, there was no way they could leave the twins crying, they made up there mind.

"You change Johan and i'll change Judai." Axel said to the boy next to him. And when the twins were changed, they stoped crying.

* * *

Jesse was worried as he sat on a chair next to Jaden's bed, he had been here for an hour and the brunette hadn't even stirred once. Ms.Fontaine had told him that Jaden was under so much stress that it got him really sick. And he knew why too, it was because of Giese, that bastard just had to be alive didn't he?! He knew that ever since the day of Jaden's nightmare the brunette had been on edge.

He took the brunette's hand and realized that compaired to his own hands Jaden's hands were smaller then his own. He gave the hand a gentle squezz, he wished that Giese would just die and rot in hell, that way he and Jaden could live in piece with there children.

Another two hours passed and nothing... the brunette was still asleep. He was really worried at this point, Ms.Fontaine had said that he was supposed to wake up an hour ago, and the sick boy on the bed hasn't even moved at all.

"Jesse..? I know your worried about Jaden but you need to get back to Johan and Judai, it's getting late." Ms.Fontaine said to the boy next to the bed. She saw that he was heisataing, but he slowly got up from the chair and after planting a soft kiss on Jaden's forhead he turned and left.

Jesse sighed when he was back at his dorm feeding the twins, he and Jaden would always talk when they feed Johan and Judai. As if sensing that something was missing Johan and Judai looked around the room looking for ther 'mother.' When they didn't see him they looked at Jesse curiously, Jesse nearly laughed at there faces, Jaden sometimes had the same cute curioues look.

"Mommy's sick he won't be here for awhile." Jesse whispered softly to them. He smiled at them, it seemed that with each passing day Johan and Judai looked more and more like him and Jaden, each day Johan's hair was getting more and more like Jaden's.( I mean the color and shade.) And everyday Judai's eyes were resembaling his mother's eyes more and more.

"You two remind me of your mommy so much... good thing that mommy i'll be back tomarrow huh?" Jesse asked the them, as if to answere him they giggled and for a moment, it looked like they noded there head.

A few more minutes passed by, in complete silence. He began to rock the twins back and fourth gently until he was sure that they were asleep. When he placed them in there crib he looked at there faces and was reminded of his angle. They had exact same face as there mother when he was asleep.

He smiled gently at them, he then bent down and softly kissed there forheads and whispered,

"Goodnight Johan, goodnight Judai." He then gently closed the door to there room quitly.

He felt sleep tuging at his body when his head made contact with the pillow, he felt lonely without his little angle in his arms. He sighed, there was no point in worrying about it, after all his angle would be back in his arms tomarrow morning, with that in thought he soon was asleep.

* * *

**Sorry** **if it seemed a little suchish. Like the last chapter i was bearly able to write it out. Stupid writer's block!!**

**Also like before i'm open for ideas! I got zip on my mind!! **

**Please review!!**


	20. Missing You

**Stomach Ache Ch: 20**

**I'm sorry to say that I'll be out of town tomorrow and maybe Saturday. **

**So i won't be able to update tomorrow, sorry!!**

**But enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

Jaden felt a lot better when he had woken up, at first he was sightly confused cause he didn't remember coming to the infirmary... He yawned and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. Suddenly the door to his room opened, it was Ms.Fontaine with a try of food!

"Glad to see your awake Jaden, I'll give you a check up after you finish eating alright?" Ms.Fontaine said. She nearly laughed when the boy greedily began to eat his food. She then turned and left.

When Jaden noticed he was alone he began to feel nervous, this was the first time in awhile he had been left alone. He shook his head, he was just being paranoid right? Yeah, nothing to worry about, right now all he had to do was take care of Johan and Judai.

"Hey Jay!" Came a voice from the door way. Jaden turned and smiled when he saw Jesse coming in with Johan and Judai in his arms. Jesse gave Jaden a quick kiss before siting on the edge of the bed, Jesse then handed Judai to Jaden.

"You know Johan and Judai messed you yesterday. They actualy looked around the room trying to find you." Jesse said. "Right guys? You two missed your mommy?" He asked them.

"Did you you really miss me?" Jaden asked the little boy in his arms. As if to answer the little boy stretched his arm out to touch Jaden's cheek. Jaden smiled at Judai softly and said,

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Jay did you notice that by the day they look more and more like us?" Jesse asked the brunette. He had to resist the earge to molest the boy in front of him when he put up that cute thoughtful look on his face. 'Musn't rape Jaden!!' he chanted in his head over and over in his head.

"Uh..yup!" Jaden replied with a grin on his face, "Do you think they could talk yet?" The brunette asked looking at the twins with joy.

"Jaden it's only been what... two weeks! They won't be able to talk until at least a year." Jesse answered.

"Man, i really wanna teach them to talk so badly!" Jaden replied with a pout on his face.

"Really? When there able to talk i'm gonna teach them to call you Mommy." Jesse replied with a grin.

"Now why you gotta be so mean? And besides only they can call me mommy!" Jaden said. Jesse smiled then leaned in and kissed Jaden, when they broke apart after a few minutes with a thin string of siliva conecting them Jesse whispered,

"There not the only ones that missed you."

"I missed you to Jess..." Jaden whispered back softly. The two stared into eachothers eyes until they felt a small amount of pressure pushing there chest. They looked down and laughed when the twins were looking up at them with pouts on there faces.

"What? Wan't some love too?" Jaden asked with amusment, he bent down and kissed the top of Johan's and Judai's head.

"Hey Jay why don't we take them to the beach? Just the four of us?" Jesse asked.

"Why not? I'm in." Jaden replied with happiness in his voice, it had been a long time since he last went swimming.

"Jaden, it's time for your check up." Came a female voice from the doorway, they turned to see Ms.Fontaine smiling at them.

Jaden then handed Judai back to Jesse, he then stood up and walked to the door, soon he was gone.

"You hear that? Were gonna go to the beach!" Jesse said excitedly to the twins. After a few minutes Jaden came back and said, "I'm all better! Shall we go?" Jaden then took Judai from Jesse and held him gently. With that the two boys walked out the door.

"Now this is more like it." Jaden said, while lightly splashing water on the twins, whom in turned giggled and splashed him back.

"There getting you back good Jay!" Jesse said, watching the water fight with amusment.

"Hey it's two againset one! Why don't you give me a hand?" Jaden replied grining at him.

"Fine, i bet i could get 'em better then you!" Jesse replied, swimming over to them. When he got there however he was being splashed by not only Jaden but Johan and Judai too!

"Thats right you two splash daddy!" Jaden encoureged laughing as the blunette tried to splash back, but it was to late for him.

"Come on no fair! Thats cheating! It's three on one!" Jesse said threw the barage of water.

"You said you could get Johan and Judai better then me, so i'm helping them out, you should be able to get all three of us easily!" Jaden said laughing. "Okay you two, leave daddy alone, he's had enough." The brunette said. When the two stoped splashing Jesse they laughed at the sight of there daddy's hair dripping onto his face.

"Haha every funny. I'm so gonna get you Jay and Johan and Judai." The blunette said smirking at the brunette.

"Are you now? Like to see ya' try!" Jaden replied. "Fine your death guys wish." The blunette replied, before Jaden knew it Jesse was tickling him and the twins.

"Haha s-stop...Jess.. i haa can't b-breath!" Jaden managed to say before he began to laugh fully. While he was laughing the twins were only giggling as Jesse was tickling them gently.

After Jaden's tourture, they went back on shore and ate there lunch. "Sheesh.. that hurt Jess!" Jaden replied while grining, he held his stomach as if to prove that he was in pain.

"Be thankful! I ment easy on you!" Jesse stated, smiling at the brunette's pout.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed!**

**And i'm still opean for ideas, so if you have any, please tell me!!**

**Please reivew!! XD**


	21. What Happened?

**Stomach Ache Ch: 21**

**Yeah i'm back people!! **

**Anyway i serieouesly need new ideas cause unfourtionitly i still have writer's block!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

It had been months since Jaden's nightmare's began, and if possible they were worse then before. Now if he ever closed his eyes for even a few seconds he would see images from his latest nightmare. He shivered, he didn't wan't to see any of that ever again.

"Jaden?" Jesse called.

"Huh?" The brunette said, snapping out of his train of thought.

"Jaden your sure your okay? You seem a little... off." Jesse said looking at the brunette with conceren. He knew of Jaden's constant dreams, of course if he ever asked about it the brunette would most likely start crying. So they never talked about it, nor have they ever talked about when Giese had taken Jaden.

"I'm fine Jess... don't worry about me." Jaden replied. It was the middle of the afternoon and the two boys were sitting on the couch.

"Jaden you've been like this for a while, how couldn't i worry?" Jesse reasoned with the younger boy. "Jaden, please tell me what happened when you were with Giese." The bluenette begged, looking at the other boy with pleading eyes. He saw that Jaden had stiffened, and for a seconed his face showed fear.

"I-I can't." Jaden stuttered. Why would Jesse ask him about that?! He gulped, a part of him was begging to tell the blunette about everything, while the other part would rather stay quite and never think about it. Oh, IF Giese was alive the man may kill him but worse of all he may kill Jesse and Johan and Judai.

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and embrace him tightly, he looked and saw Jesse, his eyes gleaming with a lot of emotions the one that stuck out the most: Love. He made up his mind.

"Jess...i..i'll tell you what happened." He whispered softly.

Jesse looked down at the brunette in his arms, he was surpriesed at the brunette's sudden change of mind. "Okay then." He replied. He then shifted the younger boy to his lap, and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. They sat in silence before Jaden spoke,

"It happened after you left, i heard the door open and i thought it was you. But it was _him _i tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and some how tied my hands together above my head." He stoped to catch his breath, he then countinued. "After that he said if i tried to move he would cut my throat. So i stoped when he showed me a knife, and then he placed a piece of cloth over my mouth. And..."

He stoped, he didn't want to sat what happened next, he knew that the blunette was mad already.

"Jaden, i'm not mad at you. It's okay go on ahead." Jesse reassured the brunette. After all it wasn't Jaden's fault, it was Giese's. He saw the brunette nod.

"H-He hit m-me a few times and he l-licked m-my f-face..." The brunette said timidly and he was right, Jesse wasn't mad, no he was furieoes.

Jesse's anger if possible grew, it was one thing to hit his angle but another to lick his angle, no one touched Jaden like that except him! Aperently his anger was showing because he felt the younger boy whimper in fear. He quickly kissed the brunette's cheek and hugged him tighter.

"Sorry Jay, i didn't mean to scare you. If you don't wan't to go on then don't." He whispered reassuringly into the other boy's ear.

Jaden quickly nodded when the blunette said that he didn't have to say anything anymore, in fact he was glad he had felt the tears burning his eyes for a while now. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them away. He turned and hugged the older boy tightly, he then buried his face into the blunette's chest.

Jesse ran his hand soothingly over the brunette's back, even if he wanted to know what happened next, he wasn't gonna press the brunette for answeres. He laid his head on top of the brunette's head and said,

"Don't worry Jay, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this turned out short! But i ran out of what to type so i had to end it!**

**I'm begging you, if you have any idea's please tell me in your reviews!!**


	22. The Girl

**Stomach Ache Ch: 22**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way Stacy is my OCC!!**

* * *

He laughed at the sight before him, currently Johan and Judai were sitting on top of there father slightly jumping on his stomach while the blunette was gently tickling there stomachs. As all this was happining the brunette had a video camera in hand.

"Haha that should teach you two not to tickle me!" The blunette said joyfuly, as the twins responded by laughing.

"Jaden you getting all this?" Jesse asked.

"Oh i'm getting it. Wait until i show everyone else!" The younger boy said happily.

"Yeah- Wait what!?" The blunette suddenly yelled. "You mean your gonna show everyone that video!?"

"Yup!!" The brunette said, he had a smile on his face with mischiveuos look in his eyes.

The blunette stared wide eyed at the younger boy, ther was no way Jaden would show the guys the video would he?! Yes he would, there was no way he was gonna sit here and let him!

"Jaden you leave me no choice then." The blunette said with a smirk on his face, he too had a mischeveous look in his eyes.

"Huh?" The brunette asked with a confused look on his face. Suddenly Jesse walked up to him and put Johan and Judai on top of the brunette and they began to tickle him.

"Haha J-Jess... m-make th-them... st-stop! I'm... ticklish! Haha!" Jaden laughed out. As he was laughing Jesse had a smile on his face while he recorded the scene in front of him.

"Jess... i-i... give up! M-Make th-them...stop! haha!" Jaden yelled out.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Jesse said with a smirk on his face. He then walked over to the poor brunette and said,

"Okay you two give mommy a break." He then lifted the two laughing twins off the bearly breathing boy. He then sat down next to the younger boy. The boy then sat up clutching his sides, dam who knew that tickling wa so painful!?

"I-I'll... get y-you two s-someday." He panted out, as he cluched his sides tighter.

Jaden then took the twins from Jesse and began to tickle them. "How do you like being tickled now? This is pay back." He said with humor as the twins laughed at being tickled by there mother. Like before Jesse was recording the scene. After the 'torture' session Jaden said,

"I'm gonna put these two in there play pin." He then got up and headed towards the twins room.

Once the brunette was out of sight Jesse got up and headed toward the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he open the fridge... and they were out of soda. Dam! Well it looked like he was gonna have to go out to get more. He turned around when he heard the brunette enter the room.

"Jaden i'm gonna go out and get more soda, do you need me to bring you something?" Jesse asked looking at Jaden.

"Umm no it's okay Jess." Jaden replied, suddenly Jesse walked up to him and soon they were kissing. After several minutes they broke apart, Jesse then whispered,

"I'll be back quickly." With that he gave Jaden another kiss and soon he was out the door.

* * *

As Jesse walked toward the store he noticed that today was well great. It wasn't hot or cold and there was a nice breeze too, all in all it was a beautiful day. As he walked closer and closer to the store he heard someone call out,

"JESSE!!" Jesse turned around and was suddenly caught in a hug, he looked and noticed that it was girl about his size with gray eyes and long black hair. Onec the girl let go of him she said,

"Jess it's been so long since l last saw you! It's me Stacy!" The girl named Stacy said with a smile on her face.

Jesse blinked before it clicked in, "Stacy?! What are you doing here!?" He asked in shock, this girl was supposed to be at the North Academy half wat around the world and she was here in front of him?

"That's some greeting Jesse. I missed you! And i'm here to vist you!" Stacy said she then hugged the boy again, suddenly he pulled away from her. She stared at him in confusion and asked,

"Jess? Whats wrong?" The blunette looked at her and said, "Sorry Stacy but i'm gay and i have a boyfriend." She stared at him in shock, then she asked somewhat angrily, "With who?!"

"The top duelist here, Jaden Yuki." He replied, he noticed the hint of anger in the girl's voice.

"But what about me?! We are together back at-" She was cut off when the blunette said,

"Correction we WERE together, not anymore. I broke up with you remember?"

"But why would you want some boy over me?!" She asked angrily.

"Cause he's the sweetiest, and cutesit boy i've ever seen and i love him and our kids." Jesse said getting somewhat annoyed at the girl, there are hundreds of reasons he why loved the brunette, and some he couldn't put into words.

"What?! kids? A boy can't get pregnant!" She stated angrily, she saw the boy smirk at her.

"Yeah? Well Jaden's special, he CAN get pregnant. He gave birth to our kids a long time ago." Jesse said proudly. He saw that the girl was now furieous with him and she was glaring to.

"Well then ditch him and those brats, so we can go back to North Academy were you belong!" She yelled.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LEAVE MY FAMILY TO GO WITH YOU?!" Jesse yelled angrily at the girl, how dare she?! How could she just come to him and expect him to leave Jaden and go back with her to North Academy?! The girl looked shock for a moment before she yelled,

"Ha! Now i get it, your lying! You just wanna stay here right?" Stacy stated.

"Your stupid, why would i wanna lie to you about having a boyfriend and having kids? You could ask the whole campus about me and Jaden and they'll tell you the same thing i just said." Jesse said coldly, he then turned from her and walked away.

"Were are you going!?" Stacy yelled at the blunette as he walked away from her. The boy stoped and without turning around he said,

"I'm going to the store." With that before she could say anything else he was gone. She stood there in shock and anger, her fist were clenched in anger. This wasn't the last time he was gonna see her, first she was gonna confirm what Jesse had said and even if it was true she was gonna make him go back with her!

* * *

"Jaden I'm back!" Jesse called out, he then walked into the dorm and closed the door he then heard Jaden call out,

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The blunette then walked to the kitchen and his nose was hit by a delieoues smell. Whatever Jaden was making it smelled pretty good, the brunette then turned towards him and he bit back a urge to jump the boy. Jaden was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook' and he had a few smudges of some sauce on his face the boy had his hand on his hips.

"What are you staring at Jess?" Jaden asked although he had a feeling he knew what the blunette was staring at. Jesse shook his head and said,

"Nothing." He then walked to the brunette and kissed him. Jaden was caught off guard but he couldn't help but close his eyes in content and wrap his arms around the blunette's neck, deepining the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, only a string of saliva connecting there lips.

"What was that for?" Jaden asked softly, still trying to catch his breath. He saw the blunette smile at him, he then replied,

"It said to kiss the cook. Thats you." He then pointed to the apron to prove his point. Jaden smiled and said,

"Can you go get Johan and Judai? lunch is almost ready." He then turned from the blunette and resumed with his cooking.

"Sure." Jesse replied, but he not before taking a good look at the brunette's ass.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**And thank you KeybladeAngle134 for the idea! I also thank all the reviewers whom gave me ant ideas!**

**Please review!!**


	23. Plans & Talking

**Stomach Ache Ch: 23**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**I still need idea's people! If you have any please tell me!!**

* * *

You could tell she was really mad. And why wouldn't she be? She had come to Duel Academy to vist her ex-boyfriend but instead he's telling her that he is gay has a boyfriend AND has children. She was beyond mad she furioues. Even if it was her ex she still had feelings for him... and to hell if she let some whore take what was hers!

But there was a chance that Jesse was lying... he didn't show her any proof of what he had said was true. And even if it was true she was gonna take him back home by force if needed. As she walked around the campus she had asked a few student's about what Jesse had said and so far they were saying that it was the true.

But that was just a few,(( She's in denile!)) she then walked up to a Obelisk student and asked,

"Excuse me but is it true that a boy named Jesse Anderson has a boyfriend and that his boyfriend had there children?"

The boy looked at her for a second then he said,

"Yeah! Jesse Anderson is going out with Jaden Yuki, and i've seen them taking there babies out for walks in the afternoon sometimes. Why?"

"Well... i'm kinda new here and i've heard a few rumors. I just wanted to see if they were true." She replied with a smile on her face. "Well i gotta go now, thanks for the help!" She said as she ran away from the boy. When she turned the corner she stoped and an angriy expression took over her face.

There was no point in asking around anymore, she knew the truth when she heard it. Question was what was she gonna do now? Her main purpose was to take Jesse back to North Academy, but that was gonna be a bit hard. Jesse wasn't going to leave his family wilingly, so first she would learn there routine and then while she would be watching them she would think up the next step of her plan.

But first she would have to find out were they lived, though it was narrowed down to the Obelisk Dorm it was still gonna be hard. The blue dorm was large and there were A LOT of people there. Oh well nothing was gonna stop her from getting Jesse back home.

* * *

"You sure were not to early Jess?" Jaden asked the blunette. He and Jesse were taking the twins to there special spot in the forest for a little picnic.

Once they arived the spot didn't seem to change, for that they were happy. It was a small clearing with a small pond next to it and there was a tree branch that was strong enough to hold up a swing, and what they liked about it was that it was hidden from the school.

No one knew it was here. The only reason they had found it was because when Jesse had taken Jaden out on there first date they were walking around the forest when they had accidently walked into the clearing.

"It's still the same as always." Jesse replied as he laid a large blanket on the soft grass. When the blanket was laid Jaden sat down next to the blunette and said,

"I'm glad were the only ones that know about it, otherwise other people would probley ruin it." He then leaned his head on the blunette's shoulder as the twins played with there toys. The blunette in turn wraped his arms around the brunette's shoulder hugging the younger boy to him.

Suddenly Jesse smirked and lifted the brunette up in bridal style and carried the surprised boy to the swing and sat him on it. After sitting the brunette down on the swing he put his hands on the brunette's back and lightly pushed him. As all this was happining nither of the two boys noticed that they were being watched by a pair of cold angry eyes.

"Jess give me the twins." Jaden said, he wanted to show the twins on how it felt to nearly fly, even if it was on a swing. A moment later Jaden was laughing as the twins were enjoying the swing ride, behind them Jesse was laughing. As he was having fun he had forgoten all about the run in with his old girlfriend a few days ago.

"Jay you wanna have lunch?" Jesse asked after what seemed like an hour.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jaden replied as he hoped off the swing and sat down carefully he then placed Johan and Judai down.

As they were eating they heared, "Mo.." Jesse and Jaden froze, they turned to the twins and asked, "Witch one of you said that?!" Johan then opened her mouth and said, "Mo..mm..y" Jaden and Jesse stood there in shock,

"Did she just say 'Mommy'?!" Jesse exclaimed, gently picking up his daughter, "Johan say it again." The little girl looked at him and turned to the brunette and said, "Mom..my." "Jaden she wants you." Jesse said, he then handed the little girl to the still shocked brunette.

"Da..ddy." Came another voice, they then looked down at Judai in equl shock. Judai then looked at the blunette and repeated, "Da..ddy." the little boy then streached his arms out to the blunette. Jesse without thought gently lifted Judai up and like his sister he said, "Judai please say it again."

The little boy looked up at him and said once more," Dad..dy"

The two boys sat there in shock, Johan and Judai had just talked, they said there first word. Not only did they say there first word but they knew who was Mommy and who was Daddy. Jesse felt happiness rise withen his chest, his children had said there first word why wouldn't he be happy?!

Jaden like Jesse felt happines rise withen his chest, Johan and Judai had just called them Mommy and Daddy. He smiled and gently hugged the little girl, then Jesse handed him Judai and he hugged him gently as well. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up in bridal style, Jesse then sat on the swing and sat Jaden on his lap.

The two sat there in silence as they gently swung, after a while Johan and Judai were peacefully asleep in there mother's arms, there father watching them with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short! **

**Please review!!**


	24. I Love You

**Stomach Ache Ch: 24**

**Sorry i couldn't update yesterday! My computer went wacky on me.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**And I'm still open for idea's if you have any!!**

* * *

Today was one of those rare peaceful days, if only there were more days like this. He sighed, now if he could only convince the brunette to go with his plan...

"Jaden can i please take the twins to the Slifer cafeteria?!" Jesse asked. He had wanted to take Johan and Judai to the cafeteria, but for some reason Jaden didn't want them to go. He saw the brunette glare at him, he shivered inwardly Jaden was scary when he was mad!

"Jess how many times do i have to tell you NO!?" Jaden shouted the last part. Ever since this morning Jesse had been asking him none stop wither he could take the twins to the cafeteria, and worst of all he was: horny! As he thought this he felt... a hand on his ass?!

He turned around and came face to face with a now guilty looking Jesse. He saw the blunette turn away from and began to whistle trying to act innocent.

"Um... I'm innocent until proven guilty..?" The blunette asked nervously. He gulped as Jaden cracked his knukels threatiningly.

"Jay before you kill me, can i have one last request?" Jesse asked.

"What?"

"Can i take the twins to the cafeteria?" He asked.

"NO!!"

"Why not?!"

"Because Atticus is there." Jaden said his eyes twiching. He remembered the LAST time Jaden had left the twins with Atticus for an hour. Now every time they saw strawberrys they would think it was funny to throw it.

"Don't worry, i won't let him even hold them for a moment, and besides if i'm gone with them for the afternoon that would mean i cant...um have a little fun with you.." The blunette reasoned, giving a suggestive look to him for effect.

The brunette twiched again he did NOT wan't Atticus to influence the twins, but he did not want to be raped by the bluette either.

"Fine go ahead. But don't let Atticus hold them." The brunette said. "And besides i need to get out of this place for awhile, so i'm gonna take a walk."

"Yes!" Jesse yelled. He then went up to the brunette and kissed him quickly before getting the twins.

"We'll be back soon!" The blunette said, he then walked out the door.

Jaden sighed and he shook his head, why was life so cruel to him by making his boyfriend horny? If he could survive today without being raped, there was a chance he could escape. He sighed again, he then got up and walked out the door, unknown to him he was being watched by a pair of of cold gray eyes.

* * *

Taking a walk was a good idea, after all. Today was great and this was the first time he had a break in a long time. He had even talked to a few students and he had won a duel too. If he went back to the dorm early... maybe he would have enough time to go to the dock for awhile.

But as he walked around the corner a hand grabbed him and pulled him back into the wall. He winced when he was pushed into the wall hard. He open his eyes and saw a girl about Jesse's height and had long black hair with a pair of gray eyes.

"Are you Jaden Yuki?" The girl asked him.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, for some reason the girl intimated him.

"Do you think Jesse Anderson loves you?" She asked coldly, looking into the brunette's brown eyes.

"Yeah!" Jaden stated, he was now slightly mad. Who was this girl to ask him about his and Jesse's love?! "Who are you anyway?" he asked angrily.

"I'm glad you asked, my names Stacy." Stacy replied, "Tell me something, do you think he loves you now?"

"Yeah i'm sure." He saw the girl smirk at him.

"Why would he love a freak like you?" She stated, laughing on the inside as the brunette had a hurt look in his eyes. "I mean serioesly, what guy gets pregnant?" She paused, the boy looked like he wanted to run and his eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Don't you think that he might of had thought that you were gross while you were fat? Even after that, i think that your a freak, how do you know if he doesn't think that your one too?" Her smirk grew bigger when she saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"H-He.. didn't s-say... any-anything.." Jaden chocked out.

"No he didn't, you know why?" She asked, the boy shook his head. "It's because he felt sorry for you! He's was nice enought to stay and help you. Soon he'll leave you, after all your a worthless ugly freak. Why wouldn't he leave?"

The girl turned away laughing as the brunette slid down to the ground and began to cry. Hopefully this would get Jesse to understand that he was better off with her instead of that little whore.

* * *

"Jaden! Were are you?!" Jesse called out. He looked around franticly, it had been over an hour and still no sign of the younger boy. When he arrived home with the twins he expected the brunette to be back already, when he had realized that he wasn't he waited and waited.

After a while thought he began to worry, he tried looking for the brunette on the rooftop and by the cliffside, but the brunette was nowere to be found. Before he wen't to look for the brunette he had left the twins with Zane and Aster.

He called out the brunette's name again, like before nothing. What if something bad happened to him and was lying somewere hurt?! _'No, don't think like that! Jaden's strong!'_ he thought.

He looked up and noticed that the sun was sitting and the sky was gray, he had to find the brunette quick, there was supposed to be a storm tonight. There was one more place left for him to look: there spot.

Jaden wiped his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. After the run in with Stacy he had ran all the way here, what if she was right? What if Jesse really didn't love him anymore and left him with there kids alone? He couldn't take it, even the mere thought mad him cry harder.

"Jaden?" Came a gentle voice. He turned and saw that it was Jesse.

The two boys stared at eachother for a while, before he knew it he was being hugged securly, he wraped his own arms around the bluenette's waist and buried his his face into the older boy's warm chest.

"why are you crying Jay? Are you hurt?" Jesse asked the upset boy, he ran his hands up and down the brunette's back soothingly.

"Jess... do you still... love me?" Jaden asked in a shakey.

Jesse looked at him in surprise, he then replied, "Of course i love you! I love you with all my heart and soul. Why?" Why would the brunette ask him something like that? Jaden then told him about the run in with Stacy, tears ran down his face as he remembered the conversation.

"Jaden i love you, your my eveything. I'd die without you, i love you so much that i don't what to say. And your not a freak, so what if your the only guy who got pregnant? I'm lucky, because of you we have two cute kids! It doesn't matter what other people say!" Jesse said asurringly, he hugged the boy tighter.

On the inside he cursed Stacy, what the hell was she trying to do?! He was gonna have a talk with her later. He felt the brunette starting to calm down a bit but he was still shaking.

"T-Thanks... Jess.." The brunette whispered tiredly, he then snuggled further into the blunette's chest and let himself fall asleep.

Jesse smiled when he saw that the youngher boy had calmed down, abd that he was now peacefully asleep.

"I'll always love you Jaden." He whispered to the brunette gently. He then picked the boy up bridal style and carried him back to there dorm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!! :) **

**Please review!! XD**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**I'm sorry to say that due to my writer's block i have no idea on what to write next... So until my writer's block is gone i won't update.**

**I'll only be able to update IF I GET IDEAS from you readers...**

**If you have any idea's what so ever, please send them to me... Remember, i WON'T UPDATE until i get ideas!**

**I'm sorry...**

**Fire and wind storm**


	26. Reveled Plans

**Stomach Ache: 26**

**Thank you for your idea's!!**

**I think that'll reward you with a lemon... but it won't be in this chapter!**

**I know i said i wasn't going to do one but... since you guys helped me i'll do one!!**

**But it won't be that that good, but i'll try my best!**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"Jesse... i love you but, QUITE TOUCHING MY ASS!!" Jaden yelled. he turned and looked at the guilty blunette.

"I'm sorry Jay! But i can't help it! Your ass is well... cute." Jesse stated. Unknown to the brunette, Jesse had plans for later on.

The brunette's eye twitched, "Jess? Why are you so horny!?" he asked in outrage. The blunette had been like this for a _week, _and the only reason he had gotten away was because he made sure that where he went he had one of the twins with him.

"I'm not horny. I'm sexually active, that's all." The blunette replied with a smile on his face. The brunette's eye twitched again, if the older boy was like this any longer... he wouldn't survive. The two stood in silence until,

"Jaden, can we have more babies?" The blunette seemed to have forgotten, the labor and giving birth pain.

"NO!! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?!" Jaden asked. Looking at the blunette as if he was crazy, sex crazy more like it. "Nope." The blunette replied casually.

Jesse looked at the clock, hm... it was 12:55. It was almost time for him to go talk with _her_. "Jay do you mind staying here for a while on your own? I have to get something from Hassleberry."

"Go on ahead, i'll be fine." Jaden replied, happy that Jesse wasn't trying to rape his ass for once... "I'll be back in a bit." The blunette said.

He knew that the brunette thought that he was in the clear, but how wrong he was... and before the brunette knew it, he was pinned aginset the wall. Jesse then crashed his lips into the brunette's in a passionate kiss. Jaden moaned in to the kiss when the older boy began to map out his mouth with his tounge. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around Jesse's head and pull him in, deeping the kiss.

Jaden was brought out of his hevan when he felt Jesse's hand travel up his chest and his other hand on his..., he then broke the kiss and pushed the boy off of him. "Jess.. no sex!!" The brunette exclaimed, he then waked Jesse on the head.

He saw the older boy grin at him, "Can't blame me for trying." he said sheepishly rubbing his head. "Like i said i'll be back soon." He then gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

She was furioes, how dare that little bitch kiss Jesse?! She became angrier when she remembered how the brunette had enjoyed the heated kiss.

_'That should be me who he's kissing! Not that little freak!' _She thought angrily, the next time she saw that bitch she was gonna make it clear to him that Jesse was hers.

She smirked, she would put her plan into action soon, and then Jesse would be hers forever... Speak of the devil. She looked up and was surprised that Jesse was walking to her. Had he finally realized that she was the only one for him and not that whore?!

When the boy reaced her they looked at eachother for a few seconds befor the he said,

"Stacy, we need to talk." The girl smiled when he said that.

Did the blunette wan't to kiss her privetly? Of course, she wasn't gonna complaine if they did. The boy turned from her and walked away with Stacy right behind him, soon the two teenagers arrived at a small clearing behind the Ra Yellow dorm.

"So what do you wan't to talk about?" She asked sweetly, looking at the blunette. Was he gonna kiss her or what?!

The boy turned to face her, she was dissapointed when the blunette had a look of anger on his face.

"I wan't you to leave Jaden alone! This is between you and me, leave him out of this!" He said angrily. The girl looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Jess?" She asked innocently.

"I'm talking about when you called him a freak and said all those mean things to him!" He exclaimed.

"But they weren't mean, they were the truth. Come on Jesse, what guy gets pregnant? If you ask me, he is NOTHING more then a low-life whor-" She stoped mid-sentence.

"SHUT UP!! HE'S NOT A FREAK! AND HE'S NOT A WHORE!!" Jesse yelled, angrily. "What has he ever done to you?!" he yelled again. He saw the girl's face turn into one of anger.

"BECAUSE HE TOOK YOU FROM ME!" Stacy shouted back. The blunette stared at her with disbelife, was she crazy or somthing?

"Stacy we broke a year before i left North Academy! How can he take me from you when i was never yours?! I don't have feelings for you anymore! So leave me and my boyfriend alone!" He explained, angrily. This time the girl was silent. Satisfied he turned to leave.

"WERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Stacy yelled at the blunette's retreating back. The blunette didn't stop to look at her but he replied,

"I'm done with you! There's nothing more to say." with that the blunette was gone before she could follow him.

She stood there in shock as anger coursed threw her, so... that's how it was gonna be then? Well then she was gonna have to go along with her plan then: Get rid of Jaden and his brats and have Jesse all to herself.

"So your gonna do your plan then?" Came a cold voice from behind the girl. She turned and faced Giese with a smirk on her face.

"Yes."

"And what do i get out of this?" Giese asked coldly.

"You wanted revenge right? Well when you take that whore and his brats Jesse will be sad, and when you kill him he'll be devestated. That way you'll get your revenge on him by destroying his family and then he'll come to me... Get it?" She explained to the man in front of her.

The man smirked and said, "Cyristal Clear. Consider it done girl."

"Good." She replied.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please review!!**


	27. This time

**Stomach Ache: 27**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To clear any confusion, the twins were born on January 1. And Jesse's talk with Stacy was a few days ago.**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm feeling lazy...**

* * *

Jaden sighed and looked around as if looking for something out of place, for some reason he had a feeling that something was gonna happen. If he was right, Jesse had felt it as well as the blunette hadn't left him or the twins alone. "Mommy." Johan called, Jaden turned to his daughter and smiled at her, then he picked her and her brother up.

It had been almost a year now, they were now in the middle of winter vacation and all of there friends had gone home and wouldn't be back until two weeks from now... And the twins were slowly learning how to talk.

"Johan Judai say: Fo-od." Jaden asked the twins, smiling at them. "Fo-fo!" They said at the same time. Jaden giggled a bit and repeated, "No, Fo-od." The twins looked at him and laughed, then they said, "Fo-fo!!"

"What the heck are you teaching them Jay?" Jesse asked. Looking at the twins and there mother.

"I'm trying to teach them how to say 'food'." The brunette replied with a grin on his face.

"And?" The blunette asked.

"Well so far.. they can't say it. Maybe i should teach them to say 'Kitty' first..." Jaden said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Daddy!" Judai called out to the blunette, holding his tiny arms out, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

Jesse laughed lightly, and who wouldn't? Judai looked cute when he did that. "Come here you." Jesse said as he picked up his giggling son. "Can you say Fo-od?" he asked the little boy. The baby tilted his head cutely and said," Fo..fo...food."

Jesse smiled at the look of disbelief on the brunette's face when he heard Judai say 'Food.'

"There's that feeling again..." Jaden whispered to himself, "Mommy?" the little girl called looking at the brunette as if concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Johan." He reassured the her, gently kissing her forehead. "Jess... do you feel it?" the brunette asked the blunette. Jesse looked at him and replied,

"Yeah, like.. somethings gonna happen..."

"I hope we're wrong, i don't want to go threw hell again..." The brunette said, shakily as he remembered the time when Giese had caught him. He shuddered at the thought of that... monster. He heard the twins whimper when he had shuddered, suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder hugging him. Then he felt the twins trying to hug him as well, he looked down the twins were hugging his shirt.

"Don't worry Jay, it's gonna be okay, it's over." Jesse said, assuring to the brunette. He smiled when the twins attempted to comfort there mother by hugging him, it worked. When Jaden noticed this he had smiled down at them.

Suddenly the twins yawned cutely and snuggled into there parent's chest before closing there eyes and falling to a peaceful sleep. The two boys sat there for awhile, watching there children sleep, soon they both got up and walked to there room quietly.

They then gently lowered them to there cribs and pulled a blanket over them. The two parents stared at the twins with loving eyes.

"It's like only yesterday they were grabbing our fingers.. and there now almost talking." Jesse whispered, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Jay, i'm gonna take a shower." The blunette said.

"Umhm." Jaden replied, he was to busy looking at a card catalog. (Do you guys think he would really read a real book without getting board?)

After about fifteen minutes Jaden heard a thumping noise. He sat up and looked around... nothing. He was about to relax once again until he heard the thumping again, this time it was louder. And by the sound of it... it was coming from... the twins room..

Jaden stood up quickly and ran into the twins room. When he entered the room nothing seemed to be wrong, he was about to leave but he felt someone grab him from behind, a hand covering his mouth. He struggled for a few minutes before he heard,

"Stop struggling boy, or I'll kill your brats right now." Came a familiar cold voice. He froze and turned his head a little to see Giese smirking at him. His eyes widened in fear, what was he doing here?!

"I'm here for you and your brats." Giese said, as if he had read the boy's mind. "Why I'm taking you? None of your business." He said harshly. He then tied the brunette's hands behind his back and covered the boy's mouth with a piece of cloth. He then shoved the boy to the floor and said coldly,

"Don't move." He then walked toward the crib. "Mmmpf ..mm..mmpf!" (No leave them alone!) He tried to say to the man reaching into the crib, the man ignored him. Giese then stoped he turned his head to the brunette on the floor and kicked his head. The brunette moaned in pain, his vision swam in and out. In a minute he was out cold.

The man smirked at the small boy on the floor he then turned back to the babies in the crib. They hadn't even stirred from there sleep, he then picked them up carefully not wanting to wake them up. He then placed them in an open bag over his shoulder, he then bent down and picked up the brunette. After shifting the boy securely under his arm he then left a note in the crib. Without another word he walked to the open window and jumped out.

As the man ran to his hide out he coudn't help but laugh, this was the second time he had kidnapped the little boy. But this time it would be diffrent, this time Anderson couldn't call his friends for help. There was nothing the blunette could do this time, he was sure of it.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!! **

**Spiritshipping X3**


	28. Saved

**Stomach Ache: 28**

**Sorry for the late update!!**

**Any way you should thank Hermione494 and KeybladeAngel34 for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

Jesse came out of the bathroom and noticed right away that something was off.

Jaden was missing.

"Jaden?" he called, "Jaden? Were are you bud?" he then walked into the twins room to see if he was there and noticed that all three of them were gone. Looking around the room he noticed a note left in the crib.

Picking up the note Jesse saw the following note in written in a messy scrawl,

Hey Anderson,

Your bitch is mine once again, but this time he'll stay mine, as well as those freaks you call kids.

I have your phones tapped so if you even think about calling those those idiots you call friends i'll kill one of your brats on the spot.

Giese Hunter

Jesse crumbled the note up in anger.

'_Damnit! I knew i shoudn't have left Jaden alone. Now Giese has him again, and whats worse is i can't call for backup.' _Jesse thought to himself.

"Guess i have to save Jay and the twins on my own then." Jesse said aloud as he quickly left the room.

* * *

He moand, his head was pounding, why...? He tried to rub his eyes but for some reason he couldn't move his arms.

_'Whats going on?!'_ he thought, then he remembered

The thumping.

checking on the twins

seeing Giese...

Giese... wait what about the twins?! Giese said he was gonna take them... but were are they at?

He looked around the room, he was in a plain old room with the paint pilling off the walls and there was an ocassional driping sound. He was lying on a bed with his hands tied above his head.

He struggled a bit, trying to get the ropes to loosen but all the struggling was only causing his wrist to bleed.  
Suddenly he heard the door creak open.

The door opend to reveal the thing of Jaden's current nightmares.

Giese himself.

"Well, well the little bitch is awake!" he said with a smirk.

He walked over to the bed and started feeling up Jaden's chest, which Jaden just noticed was bare. Not only was his chest bare, but his whole body too. Jaden 'eeped' at the touch. "Wh-what... are you..doing..?" Jaden squeked as the man started to tease one of his nipples.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Giese purred. He then leaned in and whispered into Jaden's ear.

"I'm taking you from Anderson!" and with that he pulled off his own shirt and latched his lips onto one of Jaden's nipples and started to suck on it.

Jaden gasped when he felt Giese latch his lips on his nipple, this was wrong. Jesse was the only one allowed to touch him, no one else. He then began to struggle underneth the man.

Giese noticed that his prey was struggling, he took his lips off his nipple and slapped him hard across the face.  
"You struggle boy..." he the brought his face really close to Jaden's. "And i'll do much worse then this!" and with that he closed the gap in between there faces, shoving his tounge into Jaden's mouth and down his thraot, making the poor boy almost gag.

Without thought Jaden bit Giese's tounge hard.

"Argh!" Giese yelled as he pulled away from Jaden, tasting blood in his mouth. "Little bitch!" he punched Jaden in the face, almost knocking him out. "I said don't struggle!"

Jaden stoped struggling when he was hit in the face by Giese. He felt blood runing down his face from were Giese's fist had connected with his face.

Giese then smirked again.

"Aw did i hurt the little bitch? Too bad!" he then started to lick the blood of Jaden's face. Once all the blood was gone he crashed his lips onto Jaden's own lips. All the while his hands going down to places they shoudn't...

Jaden whimpered when he felt Giese's tounge lick the blood off his face, it made him shudder. His eyes widened when he felt Giese's hands going lower...

Giese's hand then reached Jaden's member and starting stroking it in a hard and tough manor. He then stopped, got off the poor Slifer pulled off the rest of his clothes off.

Jaden froze when he felt Giese's hand on his member, what was Giese doing?! He was a little relieved when Giese got off of him but his hope was gone when he saw the man taking the rest of his clothes off.

Giese then slowly got back on the bed, both legs on either side of Jaden. He then started to suck onto Jaden's neck. After a few moments of sucking, he whispered into Jaden's ear once again. "Now let the fun begin!"

Jaden bit back a moan when Giese started on his neck, his eyes widend when Giese said, "Now let the fun begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile Jesse was near the Ra Dorms.

_'Where could that bastard have taken Jaden and the twins?!' _Jesse wondered to himself. A minute later Ruby appeared on Jesse's shoulder. "I'm really worried girl." Jesse said as he softly pat Ruby.

Suddenly Ruby leapt off of Jesse's shoulder and started walking towards the boathouse, then stopped and looked back at Jesse as if to say, "This way." Jesse seeing he had no better ideas followed Ruby.

* * *

Back with Giese and Jaden, Giese had just finished getting ready and once again had both legs on either side of Jaden. He looked Jaden right in the eyes and smirked evily, "This is going to be fun!" he said.

Jaden felt panic rising withen his chest... Giese really was going to do it...

"P...Please... d-don't..." The brunette begged despreatly. He felt tears running down his face.

Giese took complete pleasure from the look he was getting from Jaden. His smirk grew.

"Oh, you lost the chance at mercey when you got away from me last time!" he said.

Jaden stared at the man above him in fear. "W-why..?" he asked timidly, tears still rolling down his face.

Giese then brought his lips to Jaden's ear again. He licked his earlobe and said in a voice just above a whisper. "Why not..?"

Jaden's body shuddered when he felt Giese lick his earlobe, he tried one last time. "P-please... d-don't... d-do i-it..."

"Not gonna work you little bitch!" And with that Giese pulled his head away from Jaden's ear and thrusted himself hard into Jaden.

"AAHH!" Jaden screamed painfully when Giese slammed into him. He then tried to kick Giese off of him.

Before Jaden's leg could hit him, Giese grabbed the leg and almost threw it back onto the bed. He glared at Jaden.  
"I. Said. Don't. STRUGGLE!!" and as he said 'struggle' he pulled out of Jaden and thrusted back in with a lot more force then the first time.

Jaden screamed louder then he had ever screamed in his life, he closed his eyes tightly as he couldn't control his tears anymore... it hurt... it hurt.. so much...

Giese took immense pleasure from the screams and tears he got from the younger boy. He then started to thrust faster and harder into Jaden.

"Pl-please... st-stop..." he begged, chocking on his own sobs. He couldn't take it anymore it hurt so much.  
'_ Jess... please... help... me..' _he thought despreatly.

* * *

Back to Jesse who was following Ruby through the woods, Jesse saw the Slifer dorms coming into view.  
'_ I woder were Ruby's taking me...' _Jesse thought. Then Rugy suddenly stoped and darted into a nearby bush, Jesse pushed the bushes back and saw Winged Kuriboh crying on the ground.

"Winged Kuriboh! Whats wrong buddy?" Jesse asked. "Kuri...kurikuri...kuri...KURI!" Winged Kuriboh cooed weakly obviouesly in pain from something and then along with Ruby started to fly slowly towards the docks.

* * *

With Giese and Jaden, Jaden was now slightly bleeding from all of the thrust that Giese had been doing. His cheeks were stained heavily with tears. After a while Jaden had stoped struggling, he felt numb from all the pain. There was no point in reasisting now... He watched tearfully as Giese countinud to thrust into him repeatedly.

A few more hard thrust and Giese came inside of Jaden, liting out a sigh of content. He then pulled out of Jaden compleatly this time.

Jaden layed there with a few tear drops rolling down his face, his eyes were now red and glazed from his crying. He was slightly happy when Giese pulled out of him compleatly.

Giese got fully dressed but left Jaden the way he was. He cupped Jaden's chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Now onto the second part of the fun!" Giese said as he smirked evily.

Jaden stared at the man in fear as he grabbed his chin, his breathing hitched when Giese said "Now onto the secound part of the fun!" What else could this man do to him?!

Giese let go of Jaden's chin and walked out of the room. Moments later he reaturned with both Johan and Judai in his arms.

Jaden's eyes widened in fear when Giese came back with into the room with Johan and Judai in his arms.  
"What are you going to do with them?!"

Giese smirked. "I'm letting your kids in on the fun too! Thought, they'll have a lot more fun then you just did!" He let out an evil laugh.

"No! Leave them alone! Do what you wan't with me but leave them out of this!" Jaden yelled despreatly, he tried to lossen the ropes, but this time he felt a sting of pain in his arms when he tried to move them.

His smirk grew. "Looks like that fun took it out of you more then we both thought! But if you get all the fun then your preasioues little bastards don't get any!" Giese then pulled out a knife and put it to there necks.

Jaden's eyes widened further when Giese pulled out a knife and put it to there neck. "NO! Please leave them alone!" Jaden yelled at the man, freash tears going down his face.

By following Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Jesse had been led to the boathouse. He went to the door and after finding it locked, activated his duel disk and summond Topaz Tiger and had him smash the door open. Upon entering the room he saw Jaden on a bed naked with his arms tied to the wall behind him. As if that wenrn't enough he saw Giese holding both Johan and Judai.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MOTHER FUCKER!!" Jesse sreamed. He ran up to Giese and punced him in the face with all his strength. Causing Giese to realese Johan and Judai. Jesse quickly managed to grab the two babies. He then placed the twins on the bed near Jaden and turns back to Giese and screams,

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY ANGLE AND THREATEN MY KIDS!!"

Jaden shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Giese slice open the twins thoats. He re-opend his eyes when the door was smashed open, it was Jesse. But before he could call out to the blunette Jesse had punched Giese in the face. He felt a small smile forming on his face, he was safe as long as the blunette was there...

Giese flew back a few feet and stood up, glaring at Jesse. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND US?!" He shouted clearly angered by the others preacence.

Jesse smiled and said, " You said i coudn't use the phone to call for help on your note, but you forgot about my friends that are always with me." At his words Ruby appeared on Jesse's shoulder while Winged Kuriboh appeared and flew over to Jaden cooing franticlly. Jesse then walked over and began to untie Jaden's arms from the wall.

"You ain't getting away that eaisly!" Giese shouted as he ran for Jesse, knife still out.

Jesse had just finished untying Jaden when he felt a sharp pain on his side. He looks down to see that Giese had stabbed him in the side with the knife he was holding. Jesse turns around and kicks Giese in the face and then shaickly pulls the knife out of his side.

"D-damn you Giese! Isn't hurting my angle enough for you?!" Jesse asked weakly.

Jaden sat frozen as Jesse began untying him, he really felt like hugging the older boy but he was so tired he could bearly keep his eyes open. The next thing he knew Jesse was bleeding, and next to him was Giese holding the knife to the blunette's side. Then the blunette turned around and kicked the man in the face. Suddenly his vision began to swim in and out of focus, he fought, there was no way he was gonna pass out right now. Not when the twins needed him.

He gently raised his arms and carefully pulled the twins towards his body despite the burning pain he felt when he moved at all.

Giese slowly got up and looked over at Jaden. "Ha! He can bearly keep himself up!" he then looked at Jesse," and with a wound like that you're as good as dead!" Giese smirked once more, whipping the blood off his now bloody nose.

Jesse was in a great deal of pain but tried to hide it. "No, I-I'm fine i-it's just a fleash wound. B-Besides i have to p-protect my family. And i'll d-do so with my life if i have t-to." Jesse said in a bearly shaking voice as he stared merderouesly at Giese.

"I don't kn-know how you survived, but i'll make you wish y-you had d-died on t-that day for what you d-did to m-my Angle!" Jesse declared.

Jaden layed there amazed at the blunette, even after being stabbed by a knife the blunette was still willing to fight. He heard Johan and Judai whimper in fear, he looked down and said softly," Shh.. it's okay mommys here... your okay.."

"HA! What are you going to do to me?! Your barely standing and i've got a knife! You, those little bastards you call kids and that little whore are all gonna die!" He then let out a miniacal laugh.

Jaden shook slightly at the man's laugh, what if Giese was right? By the looks of it Jesse was bearly standing, and what if...  
'_No, Jesse wont lose like that.. he's going to win.' _He told himself. If he could just find his cloths and get the twins out of here it might be eaiser for the blunette to fight.

'_He's right. I'm bearly standing. I have to be strong for my family thought. I wish the other were here.' _Jesse thought to himself.

Giese saw Jaden looking around and chuckeld darkly. "If your looking for your cloths to escape you ain't finding them with out me knowing you little whore!" he snarled.

Jaden looked around slowly for any sign of his cloths, so far nothing. He flinched when he heard Giese yelling at him, the twins seemed to notice there mother's sudden discomfort as one of them said, "Mommy...?" he looked down at the twins.  
"It's okay... i'm fine.. go to sleep, both of you go to sleep... it's okay mommys here." He whispered asurringly.

'_I don't know how to beat him by playing fair, but maybe using underhand tatics is whats needed here.' _Jesse thought.

"Hey, Giese. Are you just gonna stand there all day or are gonna come and get me?" Jesse asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh, your just begging to die now!" Giese said as he started running towards Jesse with the knife again.

"Jess what are you doing?!" Jaden asked the blunette, why was he taunting Giese, it was obvioues who had the upper hand.

'_Lets hope this works.' _Jesse thought as he saw Giese approach him. When Giese got close enough Jesse threw out his leg in an attempt to trip Giese.

Giese, being blinded by rage, didn't notice the gesture and tripped on Jesse's foot. He dropped the knife and it slipped out of his hand. He then started to fall, and before the knife could land flat on the ground, Giese landed on it.

Jaden stared in shock as Giese fell on top of the knife, but was he dead?

Giese lay there mothionless, blood coming out of the wound that was on his chest.

Jaden closed his eyes tightly, he never liked seeing blood it made him feel wozy. "...Jess...?" he called out to the blunette.

"What is it Jay?" Jesse asked breathing heavily as he walked slowly over to where Jaden and the twins were.

"...Are you okay...?" Jaden asked somewhat timidly, as the blunette walked towards him he spoted his cloths near the end of the bed, he then quickly dressed himself.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired but other wise i'm just fine, Jay. I'm more worried about you." Jesse replied.

Jaden lowered his head slightly, was he okay? Should he tell the blunette about what Giese had done to him...?

Seeing Jaden lower his head slightly, Jesse became worried and asked, "Whats wrong Jaden? What did Giese do to you and the twins?"

Jaden open his mouth several times but no words came out, just thinking about what Giese had done to him made him shudder in fear. He felt tears running down his face when he remembered, his whole body was now shaking from his sobs.

"I promise you that no matter what Giese did to you. Nothing will make me love you any less." Jesse said sensing that what ever had happened had teriffied the brunette.

The brunette nodded slowly and said in a voice bearly above a whisper, "H-he... r-raped...m-me..." unable to hold it in any longer the brunette began to sob harder.

Jesse brought Jaden into a tight hug and said, "Jaden... I'm so sorry... I... I should have been faster... I..." He caught off and hugged the sobbing brunette even harder.

The brunette was at a lost for words... it wasn't the blunette's fault, he hugged the blunette tighter and dug his head further into Jesse's warm chest.

Jesse chuckled slightly and said, "Lets get you and the twins home, Jay. Let's put this behind us. Giese is dead for good this time." Jesse then helped Jaden up and each took one of there children and headed back to Jesse's room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

* * *

**Done! This took almost a week to write!! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	29. Get a life

**Stomach Ache: 29**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! YAY over 200 reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He felt pain with every step he took, he tightened his grip on Jesse's shoulder. He bit back a moan as a sharp burning pain went up his body, "Jess... can we... take a break..?" he asked tiredly, who knew that the blue dorm was so far from the boathouse?

Jesse looked at the brunette, concern all over his face. As they walked back to the dorm from the boathouse he felt the younger boy wince with each step they took, inwardly he cursed Giese for causing his angel so much pain. '_I hope you rot in hell you bastard..'_ he thought angrily. "Yeah.." he stoped them near the yellow dorms and helped Jaden sit on the bench.

Jesse then carefully sat himself down, after sitting for a few minutes, "Mommy..?" Jaden looked down to see his son looking at him with curiositly and worry, he laughed a little and hugged the little boy gently and said, "I'm okay... don't worry... ain't you and your sister supposed to be asleep?" he asked suddenly he looked to Jesse whom looked down to see Johan deeply asleep.

"So it's just you then." Jesse said looking at Judai with amusment. The little boy looked between them and cocked his head to the side cutely. Jesse then handed Johan to the brunette and streached, he felt his bones cracking. He looked at the brunette and smiled softly, the younger boy was talking softly to there son whom looked more tired by the secound, and soon like his sister he too was asleep. Jaden then bent down and kissed the twin's head softly.

"Jess do you need to go to the infirmy?" The brunette asked, looking at the now dried blood on the blunette's shirt. Jesse looked down at the wound, he didn't need to go to the infirmy for a cut did he? No, he didn't. Suddenly they heard someone yell,

"YOUR STILL ALIVE?!" They looked to see that the owner of the voice was none other then Stacy, whom for the most part was glaring at the brunette.

"What do you mean by 'Your still alive'?" Jesse asked, anger evident in his voice. The girl turned to him and smiled sweetly,

"Oh, nothing Jess. I'm just curiouis on why they" she pointed to Jaden and the twins. "are still alive even after i told that idiot to kill them."

Jesse and Jaden stared at the girl in shock at the last part, she told Giese to kill the brunette and the twins...

"You sent Giese to kill me and the twins?!" Jaden asked the still smiling girl, angrily. "Yup." she replied casually. "Why?!" this time the girl began glaring at him coldly again,

"Cause you took Jesse from me.." Now it was the blunette's turn to be angry, even after he told her to back off she sent Giese to kill his family, what the heck was wrong with her?!

"How many times do i have to tell you Stacy?! We were never together! And i told you to leave my family alone! Whats wrong with you?!" The blunette yelled angrily.

"Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with you? How can you love a little bitch like him?" The girl asked, happy that the younger boy had flinced when he called him 'bitch'.

Jesse saw that the brunette had a look of hurt on his face, he had a feeling it had something to do with Giese. He wraped his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and whispered assuringly, "Don't listine to her, your not a bitch, your an angel.."

Stacy fumed when the blunette wraped his arm around the little bitch, when was Jesse gonna get it that she was the only one for him?! Suddenly the older boy along with the smaller boy turned away from her and began walking toward there dorm.

Without turning around the blunette said, "Stacy, go home and get a life." with that the two boys walked out of her sight.

* * *

Once the two boys arrived to there room, the first thing they did was put the twins back in there cribs, then wrapped up Jesse's wound.

As Jaden finished wraping up the bandages he felt tears begining to fall down his face, it was his fault that Jesse got hurt, it was his fault that Johan and Judai almost had there thrats sliced... the whole thing was his fault... now Jaden was visibly shaking from his tears.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and hug him tightly, he couldn't help but wrap his own arms around the blunette's waist. He then buried his face into Jesse's warm chest and began to cry harder, he heard the older boy whisper gently into his ear.

"Shh... it's okay... don't worry about me..." Jesse whispered assuringly, he had a feeling that the younger boy would blame himself for his injury and for the twins almost being killed. He rubbed the brunette's back assuringly, he then lowered his head and kissed the top of Jaden's head.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!! ;**


	30. He won't hurt you again

**Stomach Ache: 30**

**this chap. is more of a filler. sry for the wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He sighed, it had been a month since the run in with Stacy and Giese. After there run in with Stacy the girl had mysteriously disappeared, thought he wasn't gonna complain he hated the girl for what she tried to do. He then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, he turned to see Jesse smiling at him.

"I put the kids too sleep." the older boy said to the small brunette, he then leaned in and kissed the brunette gently. The kiss lasted for several minutes before the blunette broke it off, there was a thin layer of saliva connecting the two boy's lips. In a few seconds there lips had re-connected again in a passionate kiss.

Jaden moaned into the kiss as he felt Jesse's tongue roam his mouth, he then felt Jesse push him gently onto there bed. He felt Jesse's hand going lower... he tensed and instead of seeing Jesse he saw Giese smirking down at him. Instinctively he bit down on the tongue invading his mouth, he then pulled his fist back and punched Giese in the face.

When Giese was gone he froze again, there above him wasn't Giese it was Jesse.

Jesse was so absorbed in trying to reach his 'prize' that he didn't notice the younger boy under him tense up, he was surprised when Jaden had bit his tongue hard. He pulled back, but as soon as he did he felt a fist connect with his face. He looked down at the brunette in shock, he then placed a hand on the spot where he was hit. As he looked down at the younger boy he saw fear in his eyes.

Then it hit him.

"Jess..? I-i'm sorry i h-hit you.." Jaden said, in a shaky. He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He was surprised when the blunette smiled at him softly.

"It's okay Jay. I know you didn't mean it." The blunette said. He now knew why Jaden had hit him, he was scared, not of him but at the memories of what that bastard had done to him. He felt slightly guilty for bringing up the younger boy's memories, he then pulled himself and the brunette up into a siting position and he hugged the brunette.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Jay, for bringing up those memories." He whispered into Jaden's ear. He felt the younger boy shake from his tears, he ran his hand up and down his back soothingly. "Shh.. don't cry.. it's over, he won't hurt you anymore.." he whispered assuringly into his ear.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! This is all i was able to come up with.**

**I need new ideas, so if you have any tell me!**

**Please review!**


	31. 15 years

**Stomach Ache: 31**

**Sry for the late update!! **

**I'm also sorry to say that this is the final chapter for 'Stomache Ache'. And like i promised there is a lemon but not a good one.**

**But i will try to do a sequel. In the beggining the chap focus on the twins.**

**Enjoy the final chap.**

* * *

"MOM JUDAI TOOK MY HAIR RIBBON AGAIN!!" Johan yelled as she chased her little brother whom once again had taken her favriot hair ribbon. Once the teal-haired boy was far ahead he turned and yelled mockingly,

"IF YOU WAN'T IT SO BAD COME AND GET SIS!!" He grinned as the brown haired girl ran toward him again, but before he could take off again he was being blocked by his mother.

"Judai how many times did i tell you to stop taking your sister's stuff?" Jaden asked the boy as he had hidden behind him to avoid being wacked by his sister. "Alright hold it Johan, quite tryin' to hit your brother." Jaden said as grabed the green-eyed girl's arm.

"He won't give me back my ribbon Mom!" Johan said. "Judai give Johan her ribbon back before she kills you." Jaden said to the teal-haired boy.

"Or no fried shrimp for a week." Jaden smirked as Judai's eyes widened in shock he the quickly gave Johan her red ribbon back. "Okay, she has her ribbon, can i still have shrimp?" Judai asked his mother with pleading eyes.

"Only if you two start getting along for today." He said looking between Johan and Judai.

The two twins looked at eachother for a few seconds before agreeing to a silent truce, "Okay we'll get along Mom." Johan said now standing next to her brother trowing her arm arond his shoulder.

"Thank you. Now go sort your decks or something your Dad'll be home in an hour, show him that he ain't the best duelist around anymore."

"Okay!!" the twins then ran up the stairs into there room. Once in the room they went to there seprate side of the room and looked for there decks.

"Judai, why do you have to take my ribbon all the time?" Johan asked tying her long brown hair into a long pony tail with her ribbon. There was a short silence until,

"I think it's funny how you get mad and start chasing me around." He answered with a grin on his face.

"It ain't so funny when Mom says we can't eat shrimp for a week." Johan replied as she sat on her bed oppisot to her brother.

"Nope." Judai replied back as he layed down on his bed his head turned toward his sister. "Which one of us should go first when Dad gets home?" he asked.

"You went first last time, it's my turn." Johan replied, "Nee.. Judai do you think we'll be put in the same dorm when we go to Duel Academy?" The boy looked at her for a few seconds before replying,

"Yeah, and even if were not we'll still gonna have the same classes."

"I feel like eating ice cream." Judai blurted out after a few minutes of silence. Johan turned to her brother and gave him a weired look,

"Mom ain't gonna let you eat ice cream Judai, and even if he did i ain't eating any." Johan said her arms crossed againset her chest.

"Thats cause you don't wanna ruin your 'perfect figure'." Judai replied smirking at his sister as she glared at him.

"Do you wanna die?" Johan growled, shaking her fist at Judai. She began to glare at her brother when he smirked at her and said in a cocky voice,

"Isn't living with you enought torture?" the next thing he knew Johan was wacking him with a pillow repeatedly. After a few minutes of silence Judai looked at his sister and said,

"Do you think Mom will be okay this time?" Johan looked at her brother and saw that he looked slightly sad. And why wouldn't he? For some reason on this day there mother would become depressed and there father wouldn't try to do his 'game' with him and he would stay close to him.

"How should i know? You know that Dad won't tell us whats wrong." Johan replied, for as long as they could remember when they had asked for the first time on why there mother was wired there Dad would just smile at them and change the subject.

"Maybe he will this year, you never know Johan." Judai said casualy, suddenly he looked out the window to see a car coming up the drive way.

"Dads home!" he yelled, both he and Johan then bolted out of there room and down staris. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the door opend to reavel a tall teal-haired boy with green colored eyes. They ran up to him and hugged him.

"How you two doing?" Jesse asked as he hugged the twins back, "Hey Jay." he greeted as his angel walked up to him, he then gently kissed the brunette on the lips.

"Why don't you two get ready for dinner?" Jaden said to them, without another word both Johan and Judai walked up the staris leaving Jaden and Jesse alone. Jesse then wrapped his arms around the younger boy in a hug he felt Jaden wrap his own arms around him.

"You okay?" Jesse asked the silent brunette.

"I've been better." Jaden replied in a low voice, snuggling further into Jesse's warm chest. He shuddered slightly even after fifteen years the memories still haunted him. He felt Jesse hug him tighter,

"Jaden you should let what your feeling out, it's no good if you hold it in." Jesse said in a equally low voice, with that he felt the younger boy start to shake slightly. It had been fifteen years since that bastard Giese had raped his angel, and fifteen years the memorie of Giese rapeing him still haunted the brunette.

He smirked inwardly, tonight he was gonna make sure that those memories were no longer gonna haunt his angel.

* * *

After they ate dinner as Jaden was busy washing the dishes he didn't notice Jesse motioning the twins into the living room. Once in the living room, "You know how your Mom gets sad on this day?" he asked.

"Your finally gonna tell us then?" Johan asked excitedly.

"Yup. Just don't tell your Mom i told you this okay? Otherwise he'll make me sleep on the couch for a week." Jesse replied.

"Well i'll tell you from the beggining, i guess it started when your Mom was eight months pregnant with you two, there was this guy named Giese. He wanted revenge on me cause i beat him in a duel once, so he knew that by taking your Mom in his condition would get to me." He stoped to catch his breath.

"Okay so this guy named Giese wanted revenge on you so he kidnapped Mom while he was pregnant with us?" Judai said, when his father noded he snorted and said, "Sore loser.." "Excatly." Jesse replied.

"Anyway i don't know much cause your Mom didn't like to talk about it but from what i know Giese had beaten him senseless and he was about to kill you two and your Mom when i managed to find you and beat the crap out of him."

"Wait he was gonna kill us?!" Johan almost shriked, "Why- nevermind i get it." Judai replied suddenly, thought he didn't show it he was in as much shock as his sister.

"Anyway after a few hours your Mom went into labor and gave birth to you two, and for awhile it was great. But after a year Giese came back and this time he took you both and your Mom. Before i was able to find you guys he.." He stoped, should he really tell them about something that happened fifteen years ago? There was no point in keeping it from them anymore especially after tonight.

"He what Dad?" Judai asked after a minute of silence. What could've Giese have done that was so bad that his mother got sad on this day every year?

"He raped your Mom." Jesse said in a sad tone. He looked at the twins after a few minutes only to see that they had shock written all over there faces. "Could you two do me a favor?" he finally asked.

"It depends." Johan said slowly. "What is it?" Judai asked leaning back in his seat.

"I'm gonna make your Mom feel better tonight, but i need you two in bed early tonight okay? If your Mom asks you wither you heard anything tomrrow morning you say that you heard nothing. If you do this i'll take you out for pizza and give you twenty bucks each. Deal?

Johan and Judai glanced at eachother for a second before saying at the same time, "Deal."

Jesse smiled and said happily, "Good, now go to bed." without another word both Johan and Judai walked up the staris and out of sight.

* * *

**Later that night**

"You know Jaden you need to relax." Jesse said looking at the tensed younger boy on the bed.

"I know. But i just can't." Jaden said in a low voice, he then felt Jesse sit next to him.

"You wanna get better right Jay?" Jesse suddenly asked looking at Jaden stright in the face. "Yeah." Jaden replied slowly, what was the blunette up to now? "Well there's only one way for you to get better, and you know what i mean." Jesse said slowly not wanting to freak the brunette out. He saw that Jaden's eyes had widened in surprise and for a momment saw a little bit of fear.

After a few minutes Jaden sighed and said in a low voice, "Okay." the next thing he knew there lips had connected in a passionate kiss. He then felt Jesse's tounge runing along his lips, asking for permission which was granted quickly. There was a short battle for dominecs but in the end Jesse won.

He moand as he felt Jesse run his tounge all over his mouth not leaving a spot untouched. With there lips still connected Jesse gently pushed Jaden on there bed. They broke there kiss due to the need for air, but Jesse then latched his lips onto Jaden's neck sucking on a sensitive spot above his left ear.

Jesse grined when he heard Jaden's moans, it excited him even more. As he continude to suck on Jaden's neck with his other hand he slowly began to remove the brunette's shirt. Once the shirt was removed Jesse without thought latched his lips onto one of Jaden's nipples and teased it with his tounge.

"Je.. Je-sse... st-st.. ah tea-teasing.. ah." Jaden stuttered. He gasped as he felt a hand squezz his member, he moand even louder as the hand began to stroke his member faster. He gasped again as he felt cold air around his member he then finally noticed that he was compleatly naked under the older boy.

After Jesse removed his own cloths he spit on his own hands and rubbed the makeshift lube all over his member he then positioned himself at Jaden's entrance and entered slowly not wanting to hurt the boy under him.

"Je-Jesse... faster.. harder..!!" Jaden yelled. Jesse complied to his angel's command, he thrusted in harder and faster. This felt so good to him, when was the last time they made love like this? "Je-Jesse.. i'm gonna cum!!" Jaden yelled out and soon his seed was spilled all over there stomaches. After a few more thrust Jesse also came inside of the brunette he sighed in content and gently slipped out of the brunette.

They both layed on the bed tirdly, Jesse pulled the blankets over him and the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around Jaden protictively. "Thanks Jess." Jaden whispered softly kissing the blunette's cheek, they then gently closed there eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Jess? You better hope i'm not pregnant again." Jaden whispered softly.

* * *

**Done!! I hope you liked the chap.!! It was hard writing the lemon.. tell me wither it was good or not.**

**But if you guys want i'll write a sequel just tell me in your reviews!!**

**If you have any questions ask me in your review!!**

**please review!!**


End file.
